Una nueva sensación, vivir
by LORA.D
Summary: ATENCIÓN HAY SPOILERS! [CAP 11 UP!] Que triste... Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.k.Rowling¡Dejen REVIEWS!
1. Capítulo 1: Él y Ella

Los personajes son propiedad de JK.Rowling menos Emily.

_" Cada sensación, las caricias y tu voz,_

_en mi mente fluyen, bañan mi ilusión_

_y tu sencillez se convierte en mi razón_

_de seguir viviendo sin dolor" (_Canción de Belen Arjona¡me encanta!)

Capitulo 1 : Él y Ella

La primera vez que él se dio cuenta de la existencia de ella fue en el lago, él daba un tranquilo paseo por las inmediaciones del bosque cuando escuchó una dulce pero melancólica melodía, al principio pensó en dar media vuelta, pero el sonido de la melodía y la curiosidad por saber quien era el que originaba tan bella música hicieron que se acercara más y más hacia el lugar de donde provenía y entonces la vio, fue como tener una visión celestial, una joven de cabellos color miel tocaba el violín coreada por el rumor del viento que acariciaba sus cabellos largos y lisos, su cabeza se balanceaba al compás del arco, al fondo, la más bella puesta de sol o eso le pareció a él.

Quedó petrificado donde estaba, embriagado por un suave aroma a lavanda que adornaba la escena haciéndola única e inigualable como un dulce sueño del que no quería despertar. Tan solo veía la espalda pero estaba seguro de que cuando se girase vería el rostro de un auténtico ángel.

Ella mostró una especie de gesto de dolor y dejó de tocar bruscamente el violín desvaneciendo así el hechizo del que era preso, sin querer se movió un poco haciendo que ella se percatase de la presencia de él, se giró asustada y cuando le vio quedó paralizada, entonces él pudo observar que estaba en lo cierto, era un autentico ángel de piel rosácea, labios carnosos y unos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con un extraño fulgor. Él quedo absorto en un mar de pensamientos y dudas, aquel ángel parecía tener su misma edad y si era así¿cómo es que nunca se había percatado de su existencia¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan bello existiese y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? Miró sus ropas, el uniforme era de Ravenclaw, posiblemente esa era la razón por la que no había sabido de ella hasta ahora, él un Slytherin de pura casta ignoraba a cualquiera que no perteneciese a su casa, a excepción de algunos alumnos de Gryffindor con los que estaba inmerso en una guerra permanente.

Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios minutos, ninguno mostraba indicio alguno de huir o seguir su camino, sólo estaban ellos y el atardecer, parecían unidos por una extraña aura que los envolvía y los hacia estar el uno mas cerca del otro, aunque no habían dado ningún paso. Finalmente el ulular de una lechuza que salía a cazar les hizo salir del ensimismamiento del que eran presos, ella recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, él se quedo donde estaba, viendo como corría aquel ángel de cabellos miel, hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista. Él sacudió la cabeza como para intentar despejarla y comenzó a caminar también hacia el castillo, se acercaba la hora de la cena, quizás si tenia suerte volvería a verla en el gran comedor.

Pronto sus ansias por saber todo sobre ella fueron saciándose, descubrió que ella iba a un curso inferior y que coincidían a la salida de algunas clases, no le fue muy difícil averiguar su nombre Emily J. Davies, que formaba parte del coro del colegio y que era la mejor de su año en Ravenclaw, estaba atónito al pensar que una chica tan maravillosa había pasado desapercibida ante él y furiosos consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta y haberla conocido antes. De hecho, sentía que era una persona especial, no sentía odio ni aversión por ella por ser de una casa diferente como solía pasarle a menudo con los demás compañeros del colegio, sino al contrario, que no fuese una Slytherin le aliviaba, le atraía esa diferencia.

Tanto es así que con frecuencia, con mucha frecuencia a decir verdad, sus miradas coincidían, daba igual cómo de concurridos estuviesen los pasillos o lleno el comedor, sus miradas siempre se encontraban y quedaban cautivadas por una especie de hechizo mágico del que se sentían participes y culpables, pues eran ellos quienes se buscaban entre la multitud.

Él por las noches soñaba con ella, con sus brillantes ojos verdes, con la sonrisa tímida que esbozaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban, con el olor a lavanda que desprendía su pelo, cada noche soñaba con poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, acariciar sus mejillas, entrelazar sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello color miel, cada noche, desde que la vio por primera vez a la orilla del lago.

No le había contado a nadie su secreto, en realidad no tenía ningún amigo de verdad con quien compartir sus sentimientos, sus inquietudes, la verdad no quería, le habían enseñado desde que nació que mostrar los sentimientos era signo de debilidad y el no era débil o al menos eso creía él. Lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte y nuevo que ni siquiera él comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, nunca había hablado con ella sin embargo en los pocos momentos en los que se habían encontrado a solas, tales como la biblioteca o un corredor, sentía que tenían algo en común, una extraña afinidad que los unía.

Emily siempre se mostraba alegre y simpática con todo el mundo, aunque cuando todos se iban y estaba sola ella mostraba una seriedad y tristeza que hacían que Draco se estrujase los sesos preguntándose el porqué de su tristeza, era como si ella acarrease una gran carga que hacia desvanecer el fulgor de su mirada, y eso lo entristecía a él, le hacia sentir impotencia el saber que ella no era feliz y que él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, quería protegerla, sentía que debía protegerla de todo cuanto le atormentaba, solo que no sabia cómo y todavía no había reunido el suficiente valor como para hablar con ella ¿irónico no, él que siempre tenia palabras para todo, normalmente insultos, era incapaz de dirigirse a una chica, era ridículo¿desde cuando él se había preocupado por alguien y menos por una chica¿Por qué ahora era diferente? "te has enamorado de ella" le dijo una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza, "imposible" se respondió a sí mismo "no, no lo es" le contesto la vocecita.

Tumbado sobre su cama con dosel meditó durante toda la tarde sobre lo que sentía realmente por ella "es solo un capricho" se dijo a sí mismo mientras en su cabeza aparecía el rostro de ella mirándole como lo hacia siempre, con los ojos llenos de algo que él no alcanzaba a saber que era, era amor, una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de él, para luego convertirse en una de ternura, se sorprendió al notar que estaba sonriendo de esa manera, jamás lo había hecho. Finalmente, se durmió.

Pasaron los meses y la situación no pareció cambiar mucho, en una ocasión vio a un Ravenclaw mayor que Emily pedirle a esta si podían hablar a solas, Draco le oyó desde la otra punta del pasillo y simuló atarse un zapato para quedarse rezagado y poder oír lo que le estaba diciendo a ella, parecía que le estaba invitando a salir juntos el día de San Valentín, el no escuchó la respuesta de ella, pero en cuanto tuvo la ocasión le lanzó un maleficio al muchacho de Ravenclaw que le hizo estar en la enfermería durante dos días, por supuesto nunca se supo quien era el culpable.

A los pocos días llegó el día de San Valentín, Dracó recibió varios dulces como regalo, los aceptó pero no probo ninguno por si acaso contenían algún filtro de amor como era normal en los regalos de Pansy Parkinson, arto de que esta lo siguiera a todas partes decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca, aquel día se encontraba totalmente vacía ya que todo el mundo se encontraba pasando el día en Hogsmade, cogió un libro y se sentó en una silla casi por el final de la biblioteca, no quería que nadie supiese que se encontraba allí.

Al rato de estar leyendo un canto llego a sus oídos, no se entendía la letra porque apenas se oía un susurro pero aun así la voz que la cantaba era muy dulce y limpia, el corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo, aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes, concretamente cuando el coro cantó el día antes de que comenzasen las vacaciones de navidad, se levanto con cuidado lo cual le resultaba difícil pues estaba muy nervioso y buscó incesantemente el lugar de donde provenía el murmullo.

Atravesó la biblioteca hasta el otro extremo y a medida que el tatareo se hacía más fuerte más nervioso estaba, finalmente en uno de los cientos de pasillos de la biblioteca encontró lo que buscaba, allí estaba ella, el ángel con el que soñaba todas las noches estaba frente a él, al verle quedó boquiabierta y luego agachó la mirada esbozando su ya habitual tímida sonrisa, Draco se quedo de pie y después se apoyo en la estantería para observarla con mas detenimiento, no pensaba marcharse, sentía que tenían la suficiente confianza como para quedarse allí plantado a mirarla, ella no dijo nada y volvió a canturrear mientras buscaba unos libros, leyó con el ceño fruncido unos apuntes y se dispuso a buscar el libro que necesitaba, él estaba atento a todos y cada unos de los movimientos de ella, le gustaba como se movía, parecía como si flotase, ella pasó su delgado dedo sobre los dorsos de los libros en busca del adecuado, lo encontró, solo que se encontraba muy arriba fuera de su alcance hizo un ademán para alcanzarlo pero no llegó, Draco observaba la situación muy interesado y tras varios intentos de ella, este se acercó y le alcanzó el libro, al dárselo sus dedos rozaron los de ella, Emily le miro a los ojos y respondió "gracias" con una dulce sonrisa, no lo pensó dos veces agarro su rostro con sus manos y la besó, ella no lo rechazó, al contrario, sus labios ardientes y carnosos buscaban los suyos continuamente sumergiéndolos en un ir y venir incesante, él acarició sus mejillas, la miró a los ojos al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el contorno de ella y se entrelazaban a la altura de su cintura como queriendo apresarla entre sus brazos, quería sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, descubrir su calor, ella también recorrió con sus manos temblorosas las extremidades que la tenían presa, acarició con sus delicados dedos los labios de Draco, él los besó y sonrió afablemente, jamás se había sentido así, ella enroscó sus brazos entre en cuello de él, y así, presos el uno del otro se fundieron en un cálido y dulce beso.

Tanto el uno como el otro no sabían que había sucedido exactamente, de miradas cómplices a descubrir el sabor de los labios del otro solamente habían pasado unas fracciones de segundo, suficientes para saber que lo que acababa de ocurrir llevaban esperándolo durante mucho tiempo, posiblemente desde que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

Continuaban abrazados, Draco acariciaba el cabello de Emily y ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, al cabo de un rato alzó la cabeza para verle mejor.

¿Sabes? No hacia falta que le lanzases un maleficio a Roger, yo me negué a su petición de salir juntos el día de hoy.

¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? – preguntó sorprendido Draco.

Bueno te vi en el pasillo...

Osea que le dijiste que no... bueno mejor aun... – Draco sonrió con picardía - No pude evitarlo... me despache bien a gusto.

Emily le miró severamente pero al ver la sonrisa de él no pudo resistirse y ella también sonrió, se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza, seguramente aquella tarde seria la única en la que podrían estar juntos sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Y tenían razón, pasaron los meses y apenas tenían tiempo para ellos, se veían con frecuencia pero durante unos breves minutos y a escondidas, él le contó a ella que Harry Potter tenia un mapa del colegio que mostraba donde estaban todos y cada uno de los residentes del colegio y ellos no querían que nadie se enterase de su secreto, era bastante peligroso. Así pues a menudo se comunicaban con cartas que se enviaban a través de lechuzas, y así no levantar sospechas.

Él por fin supo el motivo de la tristeza de ella, dos años antes sus padres y ella tuvieron un accidente de auto, fue terrible, el padre murió en el acto y la madre quedó muy grave, tanto, que aún permanecía ingresada en el Hospital San Mungos, se había quedado en una especie de estado vegetal y los sanadores no podían hacer nada al respecto, en cualquier momento podía morir, en consecuencia Emily había quedado prácticamente huérfana. En el accidente ella salió disparada por la ventana, salió ilesa, a excepción de que sus brazos quedaron literalmente destrozados y los sanadores hicieron un magnifico trabajo reconstruyéndolos por completo en un tiempo record, pues podía morir desangrada, pero aun así sus terminaciones nerviosas habían quedado dañadas y todavía tenia que ir una vez al mes a la enfermería a tomar una poción para que poco a poco los espasmos de dolor en las manos fueran desapareciendo.

¿Por eso dejaste de tocar tan bruscamente aquella tarde? – preguntó mientras acariciaba las manos de ella.

Sí, toco el violín desde niña y me aconsejaron que continuara haciéndolo, que tocar era una excelente rehabilitación, pero como viste a veces el dolor me impide hacerlo con normalidad.

Así que esa era la razón por la que a veces ella parecía tan apenada, era la pérdida de sus padres la que la entristecía de esa manera, un sentimiento de compasión que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de él, y se sintió impotente de nuevo al ver que ese dolor no podía remediarlo, el dolor de la pérdida se iría suavizando con el paso del tiempo pero nunca se iría del todo, quedaría grabado en el corazón durante toda la vida, esto le hizo ver lo injusta que era la vida, que se ensaña con las buenas personas como ella, pensó en su situación familiar, salvo que él no había sido una buena persona que dijésemos, salvo con ella, con ella era un Draco totalmente diferente, posiblemente el Draco que habría sido sino hubiese nacido en el seno de la familia Malfoy, cuando estaba con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa, era divertido, amable, se sentía bien consigo mismo, algo que antes no le había ocurrido pues siempre había sentido una especie de angustia que no le dejaba vivir y que le hacia sentir inseguro y de que algo estaba fallando.

Él no le contó a ella la misión que le habían encomendado, pero sí su situación, utilizaban a su madre y el nombre de su familia para que él llevase a cabo la misión, sólo que en realidad él no quería pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. Si no hubiera estado ella él se habría derrumbado, ella era el pilar que aguantaba su razón y corazón, ella era también la razón por la que él quería que tuviese éxito la misión, quería permanecer a su lado y si fallaba él moriría y no podría estar con ella.

Emily estaba muy preocupada por él y le apoyaba en todo cuanto podía, incluso llegado el momento dado arriesgó su vida por él, para que este saliera ileso en aquella fatídica noche, enfrentándose incluso a sus mejores amigas que eran Luna y Ginny, pero tenia que hacerlo, durante meses ella había estado esperando los acontecimientos porque cuando estos ocurriesen ella podría ir preparando su plan, un plan que había meditado desde que él le contó su situación, plan que si funcionaba sacaría para siempre a Draco de las tinieblas que lo envolvían y le daría la libertad. Lo más doloroso fue la separación de ambos y el riesgo que correrían de ahí en adelante, por lo que ella consciente de todo ideó la forma de que ni siquiera él pudiese reconocerla, para así actuar con mayor seguridad.

Continuara... eso espero porque tengo la continuación todavía en borrador y a flashes jejejej! la continueré dando por sentado que todos han leido "El principe mestizo"

Besosssss! y dejadme algún reviews!

LORA. D


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo que faltaba, otro más

**Declaimer: todo de Rowling menos los que no conozcais que son mios**.

**Siento las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior y la ausencia de signos de interrogación y exclamación, pero os prometo que en mi documento esta todo bien escrito, no se que ha podido pasar cuando me di cuenta ya lo habia subido y no se o no puedo cambiarlas. Sorry!**

**Os pongo otro trocito** **de la canción anterior:**

_" Te prometí la luna y tu me diste el sol,_

_siempre tan atenta dándome tu amor,_

_fuera esta lloviendo allí hara calor,_ (...) (este parrafo va antes que el del capítulo uno)

Estribillo: _" Sin tí enloquecere, ya no me quiero perder,_

_este paraíso que es tu ser, _

_donde tu estes yo estaré, sin ti me arranco la piel_

_si me estas viviendo, sabes que no moriré esta vez_

_otra vez, cuando tu aquí no estés ..."_ ( Belén Arjona_; "La distancia siemrpe es una maldición"_ )

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el caos que el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores estaban ocasionando se podía ver en cualquier parte y la guerra en el mundo mágico había dado comienzo oficialmente hacía un par de semanas.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa, aunque para él esa ya no era su casa, se había convertido en uno de los cuarteles secretos para los mortífagos y aunque él también era un mortífago sentía asco por todos los demás, le repugnaba cómo estos detallaban con orgullo y arrogancia los crímenes que estaban cometiendo, sencillamente asqueroso.

Sentado en el butacón sobre el que solía sentarse su padre recientemente fallecido en una batalla contra los del ministerio reflexionó sobre su vida, aquella casa aunque ahora no la sentía suya se preguntaba si alguna vez había sido su hogar, había vivido en ella durante 18 años y sin embargo no guardaba ningún recuerdo de verdadera felicidad vivido en ella, las paredes siempre le habían parecido frías, los pasillos solitarios, por mucho que abriese la ventana de su habitación y dejase entrar en ella la luz del sol siempre le parecía fría, sin vida, como una habitación de escaparate en la que nadie vive. Así es como siempre se había sentido, como su propia habitación, inalterable, frío, solitario, indiferente a todo cuanto le rodeaba, en palabras simples solo, muy solo.

Pero su soledad se había disipado hacia dos años cuando una tarde la conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, su nombre era Emily y con solo pronunciar su nombre su corazón volvía latir, volvía a adquirir tacto en su pálida piel, volvía a sentir calidez en su interior pues sabía que ya no estaba solo, que ella estaba a su lado para darle todo el calor que a él le faltaba, para llenarle con todo su amor, para apoyarle y animarle, ella era quien hacía que su vida tuviese sentido.

Pese a que él todavía la amaba y estaba seguro de ella a él también, su soledad antes apartada volvía a hacerse evidente, no había tenido noticias de ella desde hacia un año y la duda le corroía por dentro, no sabía si se encontraba bien o no, bueno es verdad que poco después de la muerte del Director recibió un anónimo en el que ponía "_Estoy bien, T.Q_" sabía perfectamente que era ella pues reconoció la letra al instante y eso le tranquilizó, pero como no volvió a saber nada más comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo y el no tenerla a su lado y sentir su ojos verdes y cristalinos sobre los suyos le hacia sentirse vacío.

Draco había escrito una carta dirigida a Emily pero poco después de terminarla la destruyó, no quería arriesgarse a que el Señor Tenebroso la interceptase y supiese que tenía otra debilidad aparte de su madre, estaba seguro de que si se enteraban de la existencia de Emily la localizarían y la utilizarían para su beneficio y él no quería que ella se viese implicada entre mortífagos, sólo deseaba, aunque pareciese egoísta, que la única persona que le amaba de verdad le esperase con los brazos abiertos cuando todo hubiese terminado, le daba igual el bando que ganase, él tan sólo quería que las cosas fueran como lo eran antes, claro que si sobrevivía, todo dependía de que él viviese lo suficiente para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos para jamás soltarla, ese era su único deseo verdadero.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta del vestíbulo le sacó del ensimismamiento, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse a otra parte, no quería oír hablar a Travers de cómo sus _inferios _sembraban el pánico, estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando su tía Bellatrix le llamó. 

- Draco espera, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo, solo estaba su tía y una mujer, le echó un vistazo rápido antes de dirigirse a su tía, vestía ropa oscura y no muy limpia a su parecer, las únicas notas de color provenían de su cabello corto y ondulado de color morado oscuro y de sus gafas con cristales teñidos de morado también.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Draco haciendo muestra de sus buenos modales.

Mira te presento a Janne Rosebert, es una nueva miembro que se ha alistado a nuestras filas, os llevareis bien tenéis la misma edad.

- Encantada – dijo Rosebert mirándole fugazmente.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que es de fiar? – preguntó el rubio en tono desagradable.

- Sobrino, al único al que tengo que dar explicaciones es a nuestro Señor Tenebroso y después de unos cuantos días con ella en los cuales me ha demostrado su valía y lealtad hacia el Señor Tenebroso y su causa, hemos decidido hacerla una de los nuestros, necesitamos nuevos magos que luchen con nosotros y para tu información me ha demostrado unos conocimientos sobre artes oscuras impresionantes y su disfrute causando dolor.

- Lo que me faltaba, otro más – masculló Draco.

- ¿Cómo dices sobrino?

- Nada, nada, bienvenida a mi casa y cuartel de los mortífagos.

- Gagsias – contestó, pues tenía acento francés.

El tiempo pasaba y aunque al principio mostró indiferencia por el nuevo miembro luego fueron congeniando, quizás sería que ambos tenían la misma edad y esto le impulsó a entablar una amistad superficial pues sentía que tenían algo en común, siempre se preguntaba cuales eran sus motivos por querer ser una mortífaga, él se unió al bando del Señor Tenebroso bajo coacción, si no colaboraba matarían a sus padres, aunque su padre ya había caído heroicamente en la batalla. ¿Pero y ella?

En casa de los Malfoy nadie permanecía mucho tiempo puesto que siempre estaban de paso, sin embargo Rosebert pasaba más tiempo que el resto debido a que se encontraba en una especie de período de prueba con Bellatrix Lestrange y su compañía.

Una noche, en concreto a las tres semanas de ser alistada cenaban todos (a decir verdad eran siete, Draco, su madre, sus tíos, Severus Snape, Janne y Amycus), la cena era bastante aburrida, como lo solían ser todas, Snape conversaba con la Señora Malfoy, los Lestrange con Amycus sobre las misiones de los otros y Draco y Janne comían en silencio, Draco presidía un extremo de la mesa y su madre el otro, el resto se sentaba en los laterales. Snape aparcó por un momento su conversación con la Señora Malfoy para dirigirse a Janne.

- Rosebert, tengo entendido que te educaste en _Beauxbatons_.

- Así es, mi magde nació en _le France_, y se empeñó en que estudiaga allí.

- Pero hablas muy bien nuestro idioma – preguntó indirectamente la Señora Malfoy – Apenas tienes acento francés.

- Eso es pogqué yo me he cgiado aquí.

- Eso lo explica – contesto la Señora Malfoy con petulancia.

Pero la Señora Malfoy no se detuvo ahí, sin previo aviso la inundó con preguntas en un perfecto francés digno de toda una señora de su estatus, aunque a la chica no le sorprendió y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le respondió a todas en un rápido y perfecto francés, la Señora Malfoy al principio se mostró molesta pero luego sonrió cortésmente.

- Que bien, así podré practicar mi francés.

- Estagé encantada de ayudagla.

La cena pareció hacerse más amena y llegaron a los postres.

- Sabes Snape – dijo Amycus – Aquí la francesita me ha enseñado unos maleficios en francés que estoy seguro que ni tu sabes.

- Me extrañaría mucho – dijo mostrando superioridad – Dudo que alguien que es incapaz de mostrar modales en una mesa pueda saber más que yo.

- ¿Pegdón? – preguntó molesta.

- Pues eso, señorita, que las gafas de sol son una falta de educación llevarlas en un sitio cerrado y un insulto para sus acompañantes en una mesa.

- ¿Cuándo te han importado los modales en la mesa? – preguntó con arrogancia Draco.

El señor Lestrange profirió una carcajada.

- ¡Así se habla sobrino!

Pero la Señora Malfoy le hizo callar con una mirada y después la dirigió a su hijo, este sin embargo evitó su mirada.

- Lo siento madre.

Janne habló entonces.

- Pegdone si le han ofendido, pego mis gafas no son de sol, las necesito paga veg, lo que pasa es que me pageciegon muy sosas y las tinté a juego con mi cabello.

La Señora Malfoy miró su pelo con repugnancia, al parecer no le gustaban los colores artificiales.

- Es una lastima porque tienes unos ojos muy bellos.- dijo Bellatrix sin darle casi importancia.

- ¿Así? – preguntó la Señora Malfoy – Quiero verlos.

- Pe-pe... – titubeó.

- Si yo también – dijo Snape en tono irónico.

Janne con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas se quitó las gafas dejando ver unos preciosos ojos verdes, Draco al verlos quedó petrificado, esos ojos... esos ojos ya los había visto antes, pero no podía ser, era impensable, resultaba imposible que fuera ella, no podía ser, examinó con detalle su rostro, los ojos, estaba seguro que eran sus ojos, las pestañas largas y rizadas como las de ella, la nariz, esa nariz se le parecía mucho, siguió bajando la mirada, sus labios, rosados y carnosos, la reconoció.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un leve mareo, las manos le temblaban, sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta, la boca se le volvió pastosa, intentó beber un poco de agua pero el liquido no le pasaba por la garganta, finalmente optó por levantarse.

Si me disculpan, no me encuentro muy bien.

- ¿Qué te ocurre hijo?

- No es nada madre, sólo que me siento un poco indispuesto.

Y dicho esto abandonó el salón en dirección al primer piso.

_Continuara..._

**Nota:**_ inferios, _para quien no se acuerde son los cadáveres de los magos y muggles controlados por los magos tenebrosos como si los controlase la maldición_ imperio. _(Bastante útiles diria yo jeje!)

**Creo que no me dejo nada por decir, dejen sus reviews! esta vez no es que haya escrito menos es que he cortado el texto para intentar dejaros un poco con la intriga jejeje:p si quereis saber que pasará nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Un abrazo.**

**Lora.D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Ella ha vuelto

**Todo Rowling excepto los que no conozcais que son mios.**

Ya estoy aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! siento la tardanza sorry sorry! despues de unos dias saturada por el trabajo, los estudios y los entrenamientos (y mi hermano que acaparaba el ordenador las 24 horas del dia ¡BENDITO DRAGON BALL TENKAICHI!) he vuelto a retomas el fic con las ideas más claras, pero basta ya de hablar de mi, hoy saludare a las personas que me mandaron un RR y su tu no lo has hecho ¿a que esperas? criticame vamos!

**Mish:** GRACIAS y GRACIAS por todo, sin tu ayuda no habria sido capaz de publicar el fic porque soy muy borrica, jajajaja, y muchas gracias por tus mensajes me animan mucho! siento mucho la tardanza y haber cuando te animas a publicar otro fic sobre Draco que sabes que me encantan tus fics! Un besote!

**Autumn´s:** muchas gracias por leer mi fic me alegra que te guste, intentare actualizar más rápido como lo haces tu! jjaajajaja, por cierto se me olvido decirte que me encantan los dialogos que tiene tu Hermione consigo misma, son muy graciosos! Un abrazo! y continua asi!

**Blackrose:** y que decirle a la chica que me responde a todos mis RR que no le halla dicho ya... que gracias por leerme y espero no defraudarte, cuando termine este fic intentare hacer uno sobre H&D ya que al leer el tuyo y el de Autumn´s me esta entrando el gusanillo, jajajajaj! espero leerte pronto! Un abrazote! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ella ha vuelto.**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella con pesadumbre¿Qué diablos hacía Emily allí¿Cómo no la había reconocido antes¿Cómo había conseguido la confianza de su tía si era una experta en Legeremancia y Oclumancia¿Por qué estaba allí¿Por qué hacía como si nunca se hubiesen visto? Miles de preguntas inundaban su mente aturdiéndolo, un sudor frío le recorría la frente y la espalda produciéndole escalofríos, la vista se le desenfocó, lentamente se dejó caer y quedó sentado.

El nudo cada vez se hacía más grande y le producía un desagradable dolor en la garganta hasta que al final no lo pudo contener y lo dejó escapar, sintió un sabor salado bañar sus labios y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, hundió su cabeza entre las piernas y lloró con angustia y desesperación, si se enteraban de que ella era una impostora la matarían, estaba seguro, no sabía que hacer, tenía que hablar con ella para que se marchase de allí era demasiado peligroso, aunque si desertaba también lo sería pero al menos tendría la opción de vivir.

Sin embargo, no sabía como hablar con ella sin levantar sospechas, tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible. Se sentía confuso, estaba seguro que era ella, aunque hablase con acento francés ahora sí había reconocido su voz, le parecía todo tan surrealista...

La última vez que se vieron parecía que jamás volverían a hacerlo, fue la noche del ataque al colegio, él, Snape y unos mortífagos corrían por el vestíbulo para salir al exterior, Harry Potter los perseguía lanzándoles continuamente maleficios, Snape acababa de asesinar a Dumbledore y Harry estaba fuera de sí, uno de los hechizos aturdidores iba directo al rubio pero no llegó a darle, lo vio todo como si ocurriese a cámara lenta, el cuerpo inerte de Emily caía con un golpe seco al suelo, ella se había interpuesto entre Harry y Draco interceptando de lleno el hechizo con su pecho.

Fue la ultima vez que la vio y le pareció la ultima de todas, pero en esos momentos la mujer que amaba con delirio se encontraba en el salón de su casa con un aspecto totalmente diferente, una personalidad irreconocible y un estúpido acento francés, realmente aquella era una situación surrealista.

Sintió un arrebato de bajar corriendo y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, de comerla a besos, de aspirar y envolverse de su aroma a lavanda, pero no podía y eso le frustró aun más de lo que estaba, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla... Se sintió estúpido, un imbécil y desgraciado por no haber reconocido a su novia, había pasado casi tres semanas con ella, habían conversado y no se había dado cuenta hasta que no vio sus ojos, se pasó la mano por el rostro lamentándose de todo, la había arrastrado hacía él, la había sumergido en su desgraciado mundo y todo por amor, entonces fue cuando descubrió que siempre había sido débil, él habría sido incapaz de hacer una cosa así, de dejarlo todo por una persona, de hacer todo el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo, sintió asco de si mismo, estaba cansado, cansado de todo, de querer y no poder, del miedo, la cobardía, la debilidad...Pero la amaba tanto... que por otro lado había sentido alegría al ver que se encontraba bien, que estaba de nuevo cerca de él, la soledad que últimamente le estaba ganando terreno había vuelto a su oscuro rincón y se sentía de nuevo vivo, con ganas de vivir y luchar por lo que quería.

Pronunció su nombre en voz baja y volvió a tener el mismo efecto de antes, la sangre le volvía a fluir rápida por todo el cuerpo, la piel se le erizó, sintió un fuerte calor en el pecho y el corazón se le aceleró, latía tan rápido que pensó que le saldría disparado a través del pecho, ella volvía a estar a su lado, ya no estaba solo.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar, se encontraba muy nervioso pues volvería a verla y esta vez disfrutaría de su compañía al máximo, pero cuando entró en el salón solo se encontraba su madre y Snape.

- Buenos días, madre ¿ Y la tía Bellatrix y el tío? – Preguntó intentando no parecer muy interesado.

- Han salido ellos y el resto de la compañía en una misión importante¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? A noche parecías enfermizo.

- No fue nada madre, solo que algo no me sentó muy bien, eso es todo.

- Si me lo hubieses dicho te habría dado una poción y te habría desaparecido la molestia al instante. – Habló por fin Snape.

- No quería molestarte...

Se sintió desdichado, con forme había vuelto a su vida ella había vuelto a marcharse y encima a una misión importante, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que saliese ilesa porque sino nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse pues ese mismo día Snape le informó que ellos también tenían una misión que cumplir.

- Saldremos esta noche, lleva lo imprescindible.

- ¿Severus es necesario? – suplico la señora Malfoy.

- Madre soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solo, además como siervo del Señor Tenebroso tengo el deber de afrontar esta misión, así que deja ya de sobreprotegerme y no te interpongas. – pese a que su voz sonaba firme su corazón no lo estaba tanto.

La señora Malfoy ahogó un lamento y miró a su hijo con ojos cristalinos.

- Severus me lo prometiste, acuérdate de nuestra promesa.

Snape la cogió por los hombros.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes, pero debes entender que Draco ahora está bajo las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso, no solo en el bando como lo estaba antes, ahora es un miembro activo que tiene sus obligaciones y responsabilidades con la causa.

- Además, es mi deber como Malfoy honrar la memoria de padre, nuestra sangre.

Por un momento la mirada de la señora Malfoy se encendió pero al instante volvió a ser apagada y gris como lo solía ser siempre desde que había fallecido su marido.

Por la noche antes de partir la señora Malfoy acudió a la habitación de Draco.

- ¿Sí madre?

- Draco hijo...

- ¿Sí?

- Solo venia despedirme como es debido, cada vez que has salido a una misión he sufrido mucho por ti y solo quería que supieses que aunque nunca te lo he demostrado abiertamente me preocupo mucho por ti y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Gracias madre, pero no te preocupes no pienso morir, al menos no ahora. – Draco fingió meditar y le dedico su dulce media sonrisa – quizás cuando sea un anciano Malfoy bien respetado y el nombre de nuestra familia vuelva a quedar limpio.

La señora Malfoy sonrió tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho ante el comentario de su hijo, pero luego su mirada se volvió sombría.

- La familia... – murmuró - ¿qué es realmente la familia¿en que se ha convertido nuestra familia? La familia Malfoy... solo su nombre evoca respeto y estatus...¿pero, acaso hemos sido realmente una familia?

- Madre...

- Lo siento hijo, no debería decir estas cosas delante tuya, olvídalo.

- Madre, se que nuestra familia no es como la de los otros magos, que siempre ha sido fría y distante y que solo éramos una familia como las demás de cara al público, pero pese a eso tu eres mi madre y te quiero como tal, me has criado, educado... me diste la vida y eso es algo de lo que te estaré agradecido eternamente, para mi tu eres mi familia. – dijo esto sujetando las pálidas manos de su madre, jamás había hablado así con su madre, con tal grado de intimidad y profundidad, con tanto corazón y en vez de avergonzarse por mostrar sus sentimientos se enorgulleció y se sintió aliviado pues le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella.

La señora Malfoy derramó innumerables lágrimas cristalinas, sentía tanta felicidad al saber que su hijo no la odiaba, que no le era indiferente como lo había sido su marido con ella durante el tiempo que duró su matrimonio. Se acercó a su hijo e hizo algo que no había hecho en años sujetó su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, un beso de madre, un besó en el que volcó todo su amor y agradecimiento. Draco sintió su cara arder era la primera vez (que el recordase al menos) y que su madre le besaba así.

- Hijo mío te has convertido en todo un hombre, estoy orgullosa de ti y solo te pido que tengas cuidado y no te arriesgues, no quiero que te ciegues con el Señor Tenebroso como lo hizo tu padre, no seas como tu padre, no seas un insensato y vive tu propia vida, prométeme una cosa.

- Lo que quieras madre.

- Prométeme que siempre serás tu mismo y no te guíes por los prejuicios sobre los sangre pura y los sangre sucia al fin y al cabo todos somos magos, olvida todo lo que tu padre te enseñó, quiero que seas tu mismo quien escoja lo que es bueno o no para ti sin tener en cuenta el que dirán, porque si me haces caso quizás tu si puedas ser feliz algún día.

- Te lo prometo mama. – y dicho esto hizo algo que el nunca había hecho salvo cuando era muy pequeño, abrazó a su madre.

_Continuará..._

_**N/A: **Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, siento que sea tan corto pero es que mi amiga me espera para cenar y es muy impaciente jejejeee ( y yo una lentorra) en fin hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejen RR PLEASE!_

_Un abrazo._

_Lora.D_


	4. Capítulo 4: La marca tenebrosa

**Nada mio, solo lo que no conozcais.**

Wenas ya estoy aki de nuevo, no me puedo creer que haya actualizado tan pronto! hay madre eso debe ser fiebre porq yo suelo ser bastante vaguilla! U.U pues nada, espero que os guste tanto como lo he disfrutado yo escribiendolo, la verdad esto no lo tenia en mente sino q ha salido asi, espontáneo! Bueno besitos a todos y q lo disfruten!

**Luna Felton: **Gracias por leerme me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu RR, me alegra un monton que te guste! ya sabes q a mi m gusta mucho tu fic, me parece encantador! Gracias por responder siempre a mis RR me animan a escribir más! Espero q te guste este capitulo, un abrazo! nos leemos chau!

**Mish:** Thank you por el RR, breve pero esclarecedor jejeje (se me va la cabeza sorry) espero que te guste este capitulo, no se si es largo o no pues hsta que no lo subo no veo su dimensión real (ay que se me va otra vez) pues eso me alegra q te emociones eso significa que al menos lo q escribo cala hondo, gracias de nuevo por todo Y KIERO LEERTE PRONTOOO! jajajajaja Un Besote! Dew!

**Chii- Autumn:** tu dedicatoria si q me a emocionadooooo! ais madre ;; ... jajajjaajja q decirte q no te haya dicho ya... mmmnnn... que GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS jejejejeje me alegra q te guste mi fic, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, no dudes que yo tambien seguire el tuyo eh? aunq creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta... soy una paranoica sorry! bueno voy a ver si subo d una vez el capitulo q m estoy entreniendo demasiado! espero q disfrute el capitulo, un beso enorme! Chaito!

**Este capitulo os lo dedico a las tres, me caeis GENIAL!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 : La marca Tenebrosa.**

Tal como prometió Snape, Draco volvió al cuartel ileso a excepción de un feo corte que le hicieron en el brazo, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el estado de Amycus el cual recibió de pleno una terrible maldición que hacia que se retorciese en la cama en la cual le habían acostado. La compañía de Bellatrix había vuelto hacía dos días y esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Snape para que intentase solucionar el estado del mortífago.

- Vamos Snape te necesitamos. – le informó un mortífago.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Y vuestra misión?

- Pues... nuestra misión no la cumplimos del todo, en el último momento aparecieron aurores por todos lados y tuvimos que abortarla. – Snape frunció el ceño muy molesto por lo que oía.

- ¿Hay heridos?

- Lo de siempre, heridas superficiales, pero por ellos no te molestes, Rosebert ya se ha encargado de ellos.

- ¿A si? – Snape parecía ofendido.

- Bueno entremos a la habitación, Amycus esta muy mal.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron como el mortífago se retorcía, no hablaba, no gritaba, sólo gemía de dolor, Janne (o mejor dicho Emily) no se encontraba muy lejos, estaba buscando con desesperación en un montón de libros sobre maleficios la forma de aliviarle, Snape la miró fieramente.

- Esta bien Rosebert, ya puedes irte yo me ocuparé de él.

- Pe-pe _pego_ se lo que le pasa... solo necesito un poción ¡y se _calmagá_!

- Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, yo soy un experto en pociones, sal de en medio y ¡no estorbes! – Janne se mostró ofendida.

- _Paga_ tu _infogmación_ yo los he _cugado_ a todos y sino hubiese sido _pog_ mí Amycus ya _estagía muegto._

- ¡Quita de en medio te he dicho! – Snape la hizo a un lado de un empujón.

Snape no hace falta que la trates así. – dijo Bellatrix – tiene razón, ella ha sido la que ha eliminado al auror que le ha lanzado la maldición y luego los ha curado a todos, merece al menos un respeto, nos ha demostrado a todos su valía.

- She ya... pues si tanto vale para curar que se vaya al primer piso que allí tiene a otro herido al que curar...

- ¿A si?

- She ves, Draco esta herido.

Janne miró a Bellatrix y esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, _igé_.

Cogió todo los que necesitaba y subió muy nerviosa al primer piso, siempre le aterraba estar a solas con Draco por si la reconocía, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y tocó.

- ¿Se puede, Malfoy me han enviado a que te _cuge_.

Cuando abrió del todo se encontró a Draco sentado sobre su cama, tenía el torso descubierto y en esos momentos se estaba limpiando la herida con un paño el cual ya estaba empapado de sangre. Draco al verla quedó petrificado, sintió el latido de su corazón muy veloz y una ola de calor inundó su cara, sino fuera por que él era muy pálido habría parecido un rojísimo tomate, sin embargo solo apareció un leve rubor en su rostro.

- No es nada. – dijo con aparente arrogancia e indiferencia.

Ella se acercó a él, no podía permitir que estuviese herido ¿y sino se curaba bien y luego empeoraba? Además la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

Se sentó a su lado y con la mano temblorosa apartó la que sostenía el paño para inspeccionar la herida, chascó la lengua, la herida no tenia buena pinta, saco su varita y dijo "_Episkey_" al instante la herida dejó de sangrar pero continuaba abierta, el brazo estaba bañado en sangre así que ella utilizó el hechizo "_Tergeo" _para absorber el líquido rojo.

Draco la miró impresionado, reconocía esos hechizos pero no se le había ocurrido utilizarlos y aun sintiéndose estúpido le alegró no haberlos recordado porque ahora la tenía sentada a su lado curándole con tanto cariño, porque aunque ella no supiese que él sabia su verdadera identidad ella le estaba curando con mucho cariño porque para ella él era su Draco. Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo y al ver que él ya llevaba rato observándola se ruborizó, inconscientemente esbozó su tímida sonrisa, la sonrisa que a él le volvía loco.

- Me encanta esa sonrisa tuya. – dijo sensualmente Draco.

Emily casi se cae de la cama ¿la había descubierto? Es verdad que había cambiado su aspecto pero en esos momentos llevaba recogido su pelo violeta en dos pequeñas coletitas dejando al descubierto su rostro, el cual era el mismo de siempre, incluso con sus gafas se le reconocía a una legua. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario y se levantó.

- Voy a_ limpiagte_ ese _brgazo_ y a _cegag_ la _hegida,_ ¿el baño es ese? – preguntó señalando una puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación, pues todas las habitaciones incluso la de los invitados tenían baño propio.

- No, eso es el vestidor, el baño es la de al lado.

Se dirigió a el con una toalla y una vasija, se lavo las manos y después las pasó por su rostro para intentar aliviar el calor que desprendía, comenzó a llenar el recipiente con agua pero sintió como si la estuvieran observando así que alzó la vista y a través del espejo pudo ver a Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se veía muy sexy sin camisa y apoyado de esa forma, como aquella vez en la biblioteca, sintió nostalgia, aquel recuerdo le parecía tan lejano...

- ¿Se puede _sabeg _que estás haciendo?

- Es que no puedo mirarte. – dijo con esa picardía que lo hacia irresistible.

- No me _gefiego_ a eso, _debegías estagte_ quieto hasta que no te haya _cugado_ del todo. – cogió la vasija, la toalla y salió del baño dándole pequeños empujoncitos por detrás – vamos, vamos, siéntate.

Pero en vez de sentarse en su cama se apoyó en el borde de su mesa de estudio, ella hizo un gesto de resignación y dejo la vasija encima de la mesa.

- _Habeg_ ese _brgazo_... – dijo mientras lo sostenía con delicadeza con una mano y con la otra mojaba la toalla y le limpiabalos restos de sangre dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa pues la herida estaba en el brazo izquierdo. - ¿Duele?

- No mucho, solo es un rasguño.

- Digo esto – dijo señalando la marca tenebrosa.

Draco la miró a ella y a la marca tatuada en su brazo, después la volvió a mirar a ella, dudó antes de responder, finalmente decidió ser sincero al fin y al cabo era Emily.

- Si, bastante, de hecho mucho. – giro la cabeza intentando borrar el recuerdo del dolor que sintió. – Cuando el Señor Tenebroso nos llama el dolor que sientes no se puede comparar al que se siente cuando te la hacen.

Emily se horrorizó ante la idea de que Voldemort le hiciese esa marca, sin embargo se mostró impasible.

- Sabes, mañana _nuestgo Señog Tenebgoso_ me _gabagá _la_ magca_, al _pageceg pog_ fin se han dado cuenta de lo valiosa que soy y tu tía a mediado con el _Señog Tenebgoso paga _que me la _gagbe_ cuanto antes, ya _ega hoga, pog_ fin _segé_ oficialmente una _mogtífago._

Draco la miró con impotencia, no podía permitir que la marcasen de por vida y sin embargo no se le ocurría ninguna forma de poder evitarlo, salvo... salvo desvelarle que le había reconocido, que sabía perfectamente quien era, quizás si se lo decía ella huiría.

Mientras tanto Emily ya había cerrado su herida y comprobaba que no tenía ninguna otra, entonces se fijó en unas finas cicatrices que Draco tenía en el pecho.

- Em... – comenzó a decir Draco.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? – dijo ella mientras recorría con sus manos las marcas del rubio inspeccionándolas.

- Ah... ¿esto?... eh... tuve un enfrentamiento con Potter cuando estaba en sexto, el muy hijo puta me lanzó un _Sectusempra_... – ella lo miró sorprendida pues sabía a que clase de maldición se refería.

Ella continuaba acariciando el torso del rubio, era musculoso pero en la medida justa, recorría con sus dedos las finas marcas haciendo que él se deleitase con estas caricias, ella estaba ensimismada pensando en que cuando le lanzaron este maleficio ellos dos ya estaban juntos y sin embargo él no se lo había mencionado nunca, se sentía entre molesta y decepcionada pues él no había confiado en ella.

Draco cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de la sensación que le producía sentir las manos de Emily acariciarlo de esa forma, no pudo resistirse a ellas así que inclinó su cabeza y la fue acercando poco a poco a la de ella, Emily ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió las manos de Draco acariciar sus hombros, entonces alzó la vista y al ver sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos se aparto muy bruscamente.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – dijo enfadada Emily, aunque en realidad lo estaba era asustada.

- Yo... pues...Em...

- Solamente estaba inspeccionando las_ cicatgices_¡nada más!

Draco al ver su reacción pensó que aquel no era el momento, más que nada porque les podían oír todos, así que inspiró hondo y le habló fríamente arrastrando las palabras como si ella no le importase lo más mínimo.

- Pues quería alejarte, te estabas poniendo empalagosa...

- ¿Yo¿_pego_ qué dices¡más _quisiegas_ tu! – y dicho esto cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Draco sonrió divertido mientras agitaba su cabeza negativamente como diciendo _"no tiene remedio"_ su reacción le había parecido muy divertida, se le habían ruborizado hasta las orejas lo cual le pareció encantador. Se miró el brazo izquierdo, le había curado perfectamente, miro su marca, definitivamente si quería hacer algo debía hacerlo antes de que le grabasen la marca o sino estaría condenada por siempre.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta, Emily se incorporó con brusquedad. 

- Adelante.

- Janne, mi tía Bella me ha mandado para comunicarte que el Señor Tenebroso estará aquí en una hora para grabarte la marca tenebrosa.

Emily se asustó ante la idea de ver al Señor Tenebroso, pero en vez de eso aparentó satisfacción.

- Bien, _gagcias_ Malfoy, _bajagé _en media _hoga_.

Pero en vez de marcharse Draco cerró la puerta y la selló con un encantamiento.

- ¿_Pego_ qué demonios haces?

- Emily... – dijo Draco.

Emily trató de no parecer sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Por tu nombre, Emily Davies.

_Continuará..._

**N/A: madre mia casi se arma una buena, resulta que cuando estaba apunto d subir el capitulo me e acordado de q emily (o janne como kerais) habla con acento frances y m a tokado retocar todos sus dialogos! "r" por "r" cambiandolas por "g" madre mia o.O ! si esq no tengo remedio U.U ...**

**Espero q os haya gustado! **

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Lora.D**

**Y dejen Reviews! me animan mucho! CHAO!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Reencuentros

**Todo Rowling escepto lo que no cozcais que es mio.**

**Ya estoy akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ya he actualizado (gracias a las presiones Chii- autumn) jejejjeej bueno bueno, que decir, que si estas leyendo esto es q ya as leido los otros 4 capitulos, asiq GRACIAS! siento el retraso pero es q escribi la primera parte del capitulo y pensaba que ya lo habia actualizado y no era asi U.U si es q...**

**bueno voy con los saluditos:**

**Chii-Autumn: **niña esta lokaaaaaaa, jajajaaj pero eres genial en serio, siento haberte tenido en vilo tanto tiempo pero aki tienes el capitulo 5 en exclusiva! espero q t guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo escribiendolo, ya esta, ya lo actualice, no hace falta que te pongas mas en huelga o m mataran tu lectores:s Bueno chica continua asi d bien con tu fic y gracias por dedicarmelo! ;) Un besote , nos leemos!.

**Ginnywp:** hola! m alegra q t aya gustado mi historia, ya se q no es un H&D o G&D pero bueno espero q la disfrutes igual, jejejjejej, deseo que este capitulo tambien te guste y no dudes en q yo tambien seguire tu historia asiq continuala porfa! bueno un cyberabrazo! Chau!

**Klass2008:** Hola! vaya sorpresa un lector más es genial! gracias por leerme, gracias gracias gracias! espero q este capitulo tambien te guste, bueno un abrazo muy fuerte y disfrutalo! Chau!

**Dedico este capitulo a la gente q dedica una parte de su preciado tiempo en leer mis desvarios! en especial a Chii-Autumn! Muakaaa!**

* * *

Capítulo 5 : Reencuentros.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Por tu nombre, Emily Davies.

- ¿De qué hablas? Te equivocas de _pegsona,_ yo me llamo Janne Rosebert.

- Has cambiado tu aspecto y te haces llamar diferente pero se que eres tu Emily Davies.

- A _pagte_ de la _heguida_ ¿ te diste un golpe o algo _pagecido_? No se a que ha venido esto _pego_ _segá mejog_ que te _magches_, todavía tengo que _cambiagme._

- No, no me iré hasta que me digas que haces aquí ¿Eres una espía de la Orden?

- ¿Cómo dices? _Miga_ Malfoy me estás ofendiendo y _pog_ tu bien _segá mejog_ que no empieces a _decig_ esas _tontegías pog_ ahí o todos _pensagan_ que soy una _impostoga._

- Es que lo eres, he de reconocer que al principio me costó reconocerte pero luego me di cuenta de quien eras, lo has hecho bien, te haces llamar por tu segundo nombre para responder cuando te llamen y no levantar sospechas ¿No es cierto Emily Janne Davies?

Emily levantó su varita y le apuntó al pecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que _pegtendes_? Intentas _atrgapag_ a un _trgaidog_ paga así _llevagte_ toda la _glogia_ que hasta ahoga no has conseguido¿no es eso? Y no se te a ocugido otrga cosa que _culpagme_ a mi ¿no?

- En absoluto, Emily lo que...

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llamo así! Si no dejas de _decig_ estupideces _tendrgé _que _echagte_ un maleficio y _crgeemé_ no te _gustagía sabeg_ de lo que soy capaz.

- No lo harías, jamás me echarías un maleficio.

- Continua diciendo _mentigas_ y lo _comprgobagás_...

- ¡Deja de comportarte así¡tu no eres así! Tu eres diferente a los demás.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No, necesito saber por qué estás aquí¿Por qué quieres hacerte una mortífago? Perteneces a la Orden ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate¡Deja de _hablag_ tan _fuegte_ o _oigán_ tus _mentigas_ y me _matagán pog_ tu culpa!

- ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy tan estúpido, he insonorizado la habitación Emily, no te preocupes.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llamo así! Y no _pegtenezco_ a la Orden y jamás _pegtenecegé,_ ya se lo dije a tu tía, me _quiego unig_ a las _fuegzas_ del _Señog_ _Tenebrgoso pogque crgeo_ que puedo _seg_ de _gan_ ayuda, odio a los muggles y a todos los sangre sucia¡los detesto!

- No se porque dices eso... cuando tu eres mestiza Emily.

- ¡Basta ya de _llamagme_ así!

- No, porque ese es tu verdadero nombre y lo sabes. Sabes igual que yo quien eres realmente, no puedes engañarme, has modificado tu aspecto pero aun así se quien eres, tus ojos no me engañan, son tus ojos lo se, tan bonitos como la primera vez que los vi, los reconocería en cualquier lugar porque se han cruzado con los míos miles de veces durante estos últimos años.

Draco acercó su mano hacia la mano en la que Emily sostenía la varita, al entrar en contacto Emily dejó caer la varita y apartó la mano con rapidez, no podía ser, tanto que le había costado no mostrar confianza con Draco y hacer como que no le conocía, tantos esfuerzos por cambiar su apariencia, su comportamiento, por aprender a la perfección Oclumancia y artes oscuras y al final una simple mirada había delatado su identidad, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasándole. Su plan no consistía en esto.

Intentó no hacer evidente que Draco tenía razón, no podía darle la razón o todo se echaría a perder, se agachó a recoger su varita para así lanzarle un encantamiento desmemorizante, pero Draco fue más rápido y la cogió.

- Devuélvemela.

Draco mostró la mano ofreciéndole la varita, Emily se acercó para quitarsela , pero en cuanto estuvo al alcance de Draco este la agarró por los hombros con fuerza y la besó.

Emily no sabía que hacer, no podía permitirse rendirse a sus besos o ahora sí que revelaría su verdadera identidad, puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio y le empujó intentando separarse de él, pero resultó inútil pues él apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que ella se inclinase hacia atrás y él hacia delante, no podía, no podía rendirse a sus besos, sin embargo eran tan apasionados y a la vez tan dulces que le costaba horrores decidir que hacer, había soñado con esos besos tantas veces, desde que se besaron por última vez hacía un año la noche en la que el Director murió, que ahora le resultaba imposible apartarse de él. Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras que por fin Emily se rindió a él sumergiéndose en una incesante oleada de besos y caricias en la le hubiera gustado permanecer para siempre, pero no podía ser, al menos por el momento, se separaron muy lentamente mientras apuraban unos últimos besos con ternura. La frente de Draco se unió a la de Emily sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella podía verse reflejada en los grises ojos del rubio que le miraban con una inmensa ternura, inaudita en él, una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro de Draco.

- ¿Ves, sabía que eras tu, solo tu me haces sentir así.

Emily había enrojecido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vivo... – Draco la miró fijamente - Tu haces que me sienta vivo, me llenas de vida, me inundas de tu alegría y bondad, haces que merezca la pena vivir, no se que hubiera sido de mi sino hubieses aparecido hace un mes.

- Por eso vine, hago todo esto por ti, vine para salvarte para sacarte de todo esto, para salvar tu alma...

- Pe- pero eso es imposible... no puedes salvarme, solo la muerte... – Draco dudó antes de seguir hablando - ...solo la muerte... solo la muerte del Señor Tenebroso me salvaría y en estos momentos no creo q ocurra...

- Entonces huyamos, vine aquí con un objetivo me he pasado un año aprendiendo artes oscuras para estar a la altura y poder acercarme a ti y ahora no voy a echar al traste todo. Ahora que sabes la verdad ya no tiene sentido estar aquí, salgamos de aquí, vayámonos muy lejos.

- ¡No puedo! Que más quisiera yo que alejarme de todo esto pero sabes que no puedo, no puedo abandonar a mi madre, la matarán sino sigo las ordenes.

- Entonces hagamos todo lo posible para lograr que el Señor Tenebroso caiga para siempre, ayudemos a Harry Potter a destruirle.

- Harry Potter... – Draco puso cara de asco.

- Sí, Harry Potter, se cuanto le odias pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que él es el único que puede acabar con el. ¡Lo sabes desde siempre!

Draco se quedó en silencio.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas tu, escúchame, si nos quedamos aquí correremos peligro, es verdad, pero si hacemos las cosas bien puede funcionar, con tu ayuda podré suministrar información a Harry Potter y a la Orden y con suerte lograremos que todo este infierno se termine para siempre.

- No se... es muy arriesgado, si nos descubren nos mataran a los dos y yo no quiero que te ocurra nada malo – la abrazó con fuerza. – No quiero.

- Lo harán de todas formas sino hacemos algo, ya sea el Señor Tenebroso sino hacemos las cosas bien o el ministerio si nos atrapan, lo que no podemos hacer es quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y acatar ordenes como cobardes, tenemos que luchar¡tenemos que ser fuertes Draco!

- Yo... - Draco sujetó el rostro de ella con sus manos, la besó presionando sus labios con desesperación al igual que la abrazaba de la misma forma – Esta bien, lo haremos, pero si alguien se entera de que te amo podría utilizar este punto débil en contra nuestra y no puedo permitirlo. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño, así que tendremos que fingir.

- ¿Tu – tu – tu me amas? - Emily estaba sonrojada.

- Por supuesto¿acaso lo dudas? Me enamoré de ti nada más verte en la orilla del lago, en cuanto te giraste y nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe de inmediato que lo que sentía en esos momentos era algo especial, algo nuevo en mi, me robaste el corazón y me pareció absurdo e inmaduro sentir desprecio por ti por ser de una casa diferente.

Emily sonrió cariñosamente.

- Paradójico ¿verdad? Y pensar que yo sentía indiferencia por ti hasta esa misma tarde en la que frustrada por la semi inmovilidad de mis manos me giré al oír unos ruidos detrás de mi y apareciste tu, solo, algo que no resultaba normal en tu caso, y me miraste y no vi en tus ojos el habitual desprecio sino curiosidad y me atrevería a decir que algo más...

Draco soltó una carcajada y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, después agarró sus manos y las besó dulcemente.

- ¿Aun te cuesta moverlas?

- Ya no, por fin estoy curada y ya puedo tocar como siempre.

- Algún día cuando todo esto termine me gustaría oírte tocar de nuevo.

Emily comenzó a llorar y se abrazó con fuerza a Draco.

- ¡Estaré encantada de tocar para ti!

- Emily...- la abrazó y la miró desde arriba con una cara divertida. - ¿ Cómo puedes hablar con ese acento francés y quedarte tan pancha (tranquila)? – Emily soltó una risa divertida y se abrazaron con fuerza hasta al cabo de un rato cuando tuvieron que bajar a la sala de reuniones para esperar que llegase el Señor Tenebroso para grabarle la marca tenebrosa que la convertiría oficialmente en una mortífago.

* * *

Cada segundo que pasaba Emily estaba más tensa, todos los que en esos momentos se encontraban en el cuartel, estaban ahora en la sala de reuniones esperando con ansia su llegada, Bellatrix había desactivado el encantamiento antiaparición para que el Señor Tenebroso pudiese aparecerse allí mismo, Emily se encontraba junto Bellatrix y Rodolphus, y Draco estaba unos metros más alejado junto a su madre. 

De repente se escuchó como una pequeña explosión y en frente de ellos aparecieron tres figuras, las dos de los lados eran unos mortífagos, iban encapuchados y con las mascaras de los mortífagos, ambos flanqueaban a la figura de en medio, la figura del mago más tenebroso de la historia del mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort se encontraba en cuerpo presente ante sus vasallos los mortífagos .

Emily se sintió horrorizada ante esa visión, piel pálida como la cera ligeramente escamosa, dos aberturas alargadas le hacían de fosas nasales, no tenía nariz, apenas tenía boca, sólo una raja horizontal, no tenía cabello, ni cejas, ni pestañas y sus ojos eran de color sangre con las pupilas semblantes a las de un reptil, en general, sí parecía un reptil, mas bien una serpiente.

- Mi Señor. – dijo complacientemente Bellatrix – Bienvenido a nuestro cuartel y morada.

Cuando habló Emily pensó que lo haría con un siseo, pero al contrario de eso lo hizo con una voz grave, profunda y llena de autoridad.

- Gracias Bella, pero no perdamos tiempo¿Dónde esta nuestra joven miembro? Tengo que convertirla oficialmente en una de mis fieles vasallos.

Emily dio un paso al frente mostrando coraje y altivez, y se arrodillo frente a él.

- Mi _Señog_, mi _nombrge_ es Janne Rosebert, he _espegado _con ansia este momento, _paga_ mí es todo un _honog segvigle_.

Desde que había aparecido Voldemort, ella estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos para que él no pudiese leerlos.

- Rosebert, Rosebert, tengo muy buenas referencias sobre ti, al parecer les has caído en gracia a Bella y a Rodolphus y eso no pasa desapercibido ante mi.

Emily no dijo nada, solo miraba al frente a un punto fijo en el suelo intentando bloquear sus pensamientos. Draco observaba la escena temiendo lo que iba a pasar.

- Bien, no hace falta que lo demoremos más pues todos tenéis misiones que cumplir, extiende tu brazo izquierdo.

Emily lo extendió y se remangó la túnica hasta el codo, Voldemort sujetó su muñeca con sus delgados y cadavéricos dedos (Emily se estremeció) y colocó su varita sobre el antebrazo al tiempo que pronunciaba "**_Morsmordre" _**que era el hechizo para conjurar la marca tenebrosa, y en este caso para marcarla en el brazo. Emily soltó un gemido de dolor, pero solo se quedó en eso, sentía la piel arder por dentro y cada línea que se iba formando a través de las ramificaciones de tinta que desprendía la varita como si tuviesen vida propia sentía como si le estuviesen rajando el antebrazo con un punzón, cuando una línea se hacia más gruesa para rellenar los espacios interiores notaba como si ese pedazo de piel se lo estuviesen arrancando a tiras, el dolor era insoportable y se le iba extendiendo a través del brazo hacia el pecho, el cuello, sentía su rostro arder de dolor y sin embargo su sudor era frió como el hielo. Pese a todo, ella no mostraba ningún indicio de dolor, solo miraba al suelo intentado bloquear cualquier pensamiento y apretando las mandíbulas con furia, sus puños también estaban apretados, tanto, que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos y hacían que sus brazos temblasen.

- Bien, bien. – oyó a lo lejos que decía Voldemort. – Interesante... nuestra joven miembro está demostrando gran fortaleza, me gusta esta chica, así me gusta, me gustan los mortífagos valientes y fuertes que no temen al dolor, paciencia, ya no queda nada.

A esto último Emily alzó la cabeza orgullosamente y le miró directamente a los ojos haciendo más evidente su fortaleza, al instante dejo de sentir dolor.

- Ya esta, ya eres una de los nuestros – dijo Voldemort.

Emily miro su brazo, vio claramente la marca tenebrosa, una clavera y una serpiente saliendo de su boca, el tatuaje estaba muy negro y los bordes estaban irritados pero ya no le dolía como antes, sentía como palpitaciones dentro de el y calor alrededor de la marca, ya esta, estaba condenada.

- Bien mis vasallos, todos tenemos cosas que hacer – y dicho esto los dos mortífagos y Voldemort desaparecieron en un estallido.

Emily se levantó tambaleándose un poco, con su mano sana se limpió el sudor de su frente, sintió un par de manos palmear su espalda.

- Enhorabuena Rosebert – decía Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Ya eres uno de los nuestros francesita – añadía Amycus con una carcajada.

- Te has mostrado muy valiente – le dijo Bellatrix con media sonrisa.

_- Gagcias_ – respondió entrecortadamente pues se encontraba cansada – Con _vuestrgo pegmiso_ me _gustagía subig_ a _descansag_, estoy un poco cansada.

- Claro, claro, es comprensible – dijo Bellatrix – Ves a descansar, mañana tenemos que partir de nuevo.

- Buenas noches – dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación, cruzó su mirada con Draco que la miró con preocupación, ella sin embargo le respondió con una sonrisa resignada para quitarle hierro al asunto, antes de perderse por las escaleras le guiñó un ojo para hacerle entender que estaba bien.

* * *

Más tarde. 

Draco llamó a la puerta de Emily, esta abrió la puerta con aspecto cansado, vestía un pijama de seda negro con el cuello estilo "mao", las mangas y el final de los camales estaban bordados con flores de "cachemir" en color morado, la seda dejaba entrever su bonita figura femenina, Draco se ruborizó un poco.

- He venido a traerte algo de comer.

- Pasa, _gagcias_.

Emily cogió la bandeja con la comida y Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación y le lanzó un encantamiento insonorizante, en cuanto se giró para hablarle ella se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con el brazo derecho con fuerza, si movía el izquierdo le dolía mucho aun.

- Em.- dijo el rubio.

Ella comenzó a llorar, a llorar amargamente, Draco la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, se dejaron caer y quedaron arrodillados en el suelo, ambos estaban unidos y condenados por una marca, una marca tenebrosa.

_**Continuara...**_

**_Bueno hasta aki por hoy, espero q les haya gustado, intentare actualizar la proxima vez antes!_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS TANTO SI LES GUSTA COMO SI NO LES AGRADA!_**

**_Un Abrazo._**

**_Lora.D_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Desgarro

**Siento la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! jejejejej es q aunq estoy inspirada no tengo ganas de escribir... mi mente funciona a toda makina pero mis manos no... jo! soy supervaga! jejejeej bueno ya actualize, aunq m ubiera gustado acer el capitulo mucho mas largo para no kitarle dramatismo a la istoria jejejeej! **

**Saludos: **

**Mish:** gracias por seguir leyendome! gracias gracias gracias! jejejej espero q este capitulo tambien t guste es bastante oscuro y dramatiko... bueno mejor lo lees! jejejjeje! un besazo! Animate a aescribir otra istoria porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Jiron de luna:** Chii- autumn porq t cambias tanto d nick? si el q tenias estaba genial a mi m gustaba mucho! jejejeeje pero bueno tus motivos tendras... bueno chika ya actualize! siento d verdas la tardanza... U.U intentare la proxima vez actualizar antes.. pero lo q pasa es q aora estoy muy liada con los examenes de febrero :s Espero q t guste! un abrzote! nos leemos!

**Tina Malfoy:** BIENVENIDA! gracias por pasarte por mi fic y molestarte en leerlo.. gracias gracias! espero q te guste este capitulo y sobre lo de hermy... estoy pensando algunas escenas futuras entre los dos... jejejeeej un abrazo! chau!

**Klass2008:** olaaaaa! gracias opr el RR espero q te guste este capitulo es mu , mu oscuro... jejejejeeje bueno chika disfrutalo y si no t gusta ya sabes... un RR! jejejejejej un beso! dewwww!

**Ginnywp:** ya actualiceeeeeeeeeeeeee! jajajaja trankila ya lo e echo! espero q te guste el capitulo aunq no tiene la misma calidad q los tuyos! porq los tuyos son fantastikos! jejejeejej un abrzo enorme! nos leemos!

**Esto... e creado un espacio con imagenes de nuestro rubio mas deseao y dibujos mios sobre el fic, si teneis tiempo le echais un vistacillo... jejejjeej es esta: ****http/spaces. Rowling excepto lo q no conozcais!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Desgarro.**

Dos siluetas se encontraban ocultas o los ojos de los demás, todo alrededor era ruina, despojos, una zona devastada por la maldad, por los ideales, por la guerra. Una niebla espesa envolvía la zona haciéndola inaccesible, apenas se veía un metro más allá de donde estabas, solo se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones, de vez en cuando algunas luces de diversos colores se dejaban entrever a través de la bruma, dos figuras en el frió suelo, una tumbada como un simple muñeco de trapo, su cuerpo estaba medio destrozado, heridas por todos lados, un charco crecido y oscuro lo rodeaba, apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba. La otra figura arrodillada frente a él, empapada en sangre, no era su sangre, con la varita bañada del líquido carmesí balbuceaba hechizos entre sollozos, era imposible, tenía tantas heridas y tan graves que los encantamientos resultaban inútiles, había perdido ya demasiada sangre...

La figura moribunda tosió, escupía sangre, agonizando habló entre susurros.

- ¿Qué ...que... es lo que... haces?

- Trato de salvarte – decía con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¿Po-por...qué? – volvió a toser sangre - ¿Acaso... no eres... mi enemigo...? Tu.. me has... dejado... así... ¿Por...qué tratas... de salvarme..?

- Yo... yo nunca he querido hacer daño... solo... que no me has dejado elección, me atacaste por detrás y reaccioné instintivamente, pero por favor ¡aguanta! Tienes que aguantar, vendrán a ayudarte en seguida¡aguanta por favor!

- Ya.. no ... me queda mucho...lo presiento...déjame... no te preocupes por mi...

- ¡No! – sollozó derramando aun más lagrimas – ¡no se muera por favor!

- No.. llores.. ¿no ..lo entiendo? ... ¿lloras por mi..? ... no entiendo... nada... se supone... que los mortífagos... no lloran...

- ¡No me llame así!... yo no...

- Déjame verte... al menos...

El mortífago echó su capucha hacia atrás dejando ver un cabello corto de color morado oscuro, se quitó la mascara desvelando unos ojos verdes demacrados por el llanto, su rostro estaba desencajado de dolor.

- Solo...solo...eres...una...niña... – dijo entrecortadamente el auror del ministerio – Pobre... me das... mucha... pena...

- ¡No hable, reserve su fuerzas por favor!

- No...no se que motivos... te han... impulsado ... a estar en esta situación... pero... eres muy joven... para desperdiciar tu vida así...

Emily no respondió, solo lloraba por lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Sabes?... no te culpo... solo...solo te has ...defendido...

Aguante... – Emily le lanzó un hechizo para reparar su pierna rota.

- Gracias... pequeña... pero... no era necesario... ya no... me queda mucho...

- ¡No¡Usted se pondrá bien¡Ya verá¡Se recuperará y cuando todo acabe iré a visitarle¡Se lo prometo¡Le prometo que le contaré toda la verdad¡Pero por favor no se muera! – Lloraba sujetando las solapas de la túnica del auror - No se muera...

El auror rió, dejando desconcertada a Emily.

- Quien... lo diría... jamás... pensé... que mis últimos momentos... se desarrollarían así – el auror volvió a toser liquido rojo - ...vamos pequeña... no llores por mí... yo ya soy... viejo... ya he vivido bastante... este será... mi final... un final glorioso... tu... tienes toda...la vida por delante...no malgastes tus lagrimas en... un viejo... como yo...son...son unas ... lagrimas muy puras... lo se...tu... nunca... has querido ser... una motifago...¿me equivoco? – Emily negó con la cabeza - ¿Ves?...sabía... que una niña tan bonita...no podía ser una mortífago...te pareces... te pareces... a mi nieta...

- ¡Por favor¡Por favor no se muera¡No quiero convertirme en la responsable de su muerte¡No quiero ser su asesina¡no quiero!

- Tu... no eres... tu no eres una asesina...las..circunstancias te han llevado... a... a.. actuar así... pero... tu no eres... una...asesina... – hizo una pausa – no...te...culpo...no te culpes.. por lo que has hecho...no has tenido elección...

- ¡No diga eso¡Siempre hay una elección¡Pude haber fallado, pero no lo hice¡SOY CULPABLE, SOY CULPABLE!

- Shhh... no grites o te oirán... y entonces... te matarán... por... llorar... por el enemigo...

¡Usted no es mi enemigo! – dijo llorando con rabia – no se muera... no se muera...

- ¡ROSEBERT¡ROSEBERT! – Emily se giró al oír su apellido, la llamaban sus compañeros mortífagos - ¡NO TENEMOS NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ, VOLVAMOS ROSEBERT¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

- Creo... que... te llaman...

- ¡No puedo dejarle así¡Empeorará!

- Déjalo... déjalo... ya... ve con ellos... pero antes... quiero que me hagas una promesa...

- ¡Lo que quiera, pero no se muera por favor!

- Prométeme...que lucharás por lo... por lo que es justo...no permitas... que-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... acabe... con el mundo...que...hemos construido...con tanto... esfuerzo...haz lo posible... por evitarlo...

- ¡ROSEBERT¡ROSEBERT! – cada vez las voces se oían más cercanas.

- ¡Se lo prometo¡Pero prométame usted que no se morirá!

- Me... parece que eso... no lo voy... a poder cumplir... lo siento...

- ¡ROSEBERT!

- Vete... pequeña... y no llores... no llores más por mi... – el acabado auror sujetó muy costosamente la mano de Emily - ¡Vete!

Emily apretó su mano con fuerza y como ultimo recurso le lanzó un encantamiento al auror que lo liberó de todo dolor, sus últimos momentos llegaban y no se merecía sufrir tanto.

- Gracias...pequeña...ahora ya estoy... mucho mejor...vete...ya...

- ¡Aguante! – Emily apretó su mano por última vez y se dirigió hacía el lugar de donde provenían las voces, se secó las lagrimas, este gesto hizo que sus ojos se manchasen con el color escarlata de la sangre del auror, su apariencia era ahora más horrible.

- ¿Rosebert? – preguntó Amycus - ¿Eres tu?

- Sí¿que pasó?

- ¿No lo ves? – dijo poniendo un gesto de sádico – Hemos vencido, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer – la observó un rato - ¿estás herida?

- No...esta _sangrge_ no es mía...

El mortífago profirió una carcajada llena de crueldad.

- ¡Eh chicos¡Rosebert ha hecho una carnicería!

_- Pog favog,_ no _grgites_...

- ¿Por qué? Aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar, vamos tenemos que irnos.

- Si...

La niebla se había vuelto ahora menos densa y Emily podía ver cadáveres por todos lados, la mayoría habían ido a parar entre los escombros y muchos no tenían aspecto de muertos, pero lo estaban, ella lo sabía, sabía que ellos habían sido víctimas de la maldición "**Avada kedravra**" y ahora cuerpos sin vida tanto de magos como de _muggles _se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo sin nadie que les llorase o sin que les diesen un entierro digno. Llegó a donde se encontraban el resto de la compañía y rieron con perversión cuando Amycus les contó que ella había provocado una carnicería.

- No esperaba menos de ti – le dijo Bellatrix – estoy orgullosa de ti Janne.

Ella sonrió levemente y muy forzosamente ante el comentario, en eso momentos lo que menos quería eran cumplidos, solo quería llorar, quería morirse por lo que había hecho.

- Bien no perdamos tiempo – dijo un mortífago, esa voz la reconoció al instante era Blaise Zabini, tenía media mascara rota y podía ver uno de sus ojos negros mirarla con curiosidad.

Todos desaparecieron haciendo que un silencio mortecino reinase en el lugar, la noche llegaba ya su fin, un color rojizo se asomaba por el este mostrando lo que había pasado esa noche, un color predominaba en toda esa desolación, tanto el matiz del cielo como el de la tierra eran el mismo, el color rojo, el color rojo de la sangre, también el negro, el de la muerte.

* * *

La puerta de la mansión de los Malfoy se abrió y entraron todos los miembros de la compañía de Bellatrix junto con los miembros de la otra compañía que los había ayudado, en esa compañía se encontraban mortífagos conocidos como Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y...

- ¡Señora Malfoy me alegro de verla! – dijo una chica morena abalanzándose a saludar a Narcisa Malfoy.

- Pansy cuanto tiempo, te veo muy bien – dijo agradablemente, Pansy le gustaba bastante. – Vaya cuantos sois – dijo observando a los presentes.

- Señora Malfoy – dijo Zabini mostrándose – si no le importa nos quedaremos unos días.

- Por su puesto que no Blaise, podéis quedaros el tiempo que haga falta, tenemos muchas habitaciones.

- Gracias.

- Vaya, Crabbe, Goyle vosotros también estáis aquí. – los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Cissy dejad los saludos para después - dijo Bellatrix – ahora estamos cansados y yo voy a informar sobre la misión.

- ¿Qué tal os fue? – preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- ¡DRACO CARIÑO! – chilló Pansy lanzándose al cuello del rubio - ¡Que bueno verte!

- Pansy... ho- hola…

- Todo a salido como esperábamos, hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo – dijo su tío con cara de sádico - Sobre todo Rosebert, se lo ha pasado bomba y nunca mejor dicho, estoy deseando ver el _Profeta._

Draco intentó buscar a Emily con la mirada, Pansy todavía seguía abrazada a su cuello, la encontró, sintió su corazón desgarrarse por dentro, tenía un aspecto horrible, su túnica estaba llena de barro, su cabello enmarañado y lleno de polvo, miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas de algo color carmesí¡SANGRE! Pensó Draco para sus adentros, alzó la vista en busca de sus ojos, buscando una respuesta a su estado pero no la encontró, solo vio como su mirada se perdía, estaba muy pálida y la sangre que manchaba su rostro acentuaba más ese marchitamiento, no sabía lo que le había pasado, parecía que estaba bien, al menos físicamente, aunque no emocionalmente, saltaba a la vista y eso era lo que realmente le inquietaba.

- ¡Por Merlín¿estás bien Janne? – preguntó la Señora Malfoy.

- No te preocupes Narcisa, esa sangre no es suya – dijo Bellatrix. – Será mejor que vallamos todos a asearnos un poco.

- Si, será lo mejor – respondió la Señora Malfoy, lo que menos quería ahora en su casa eran pordioseros. – Venid, os mostraré vuestra habitaciones – dijo mostrando los buena anfitriona que era.

Todos se movieron para ir a sus respectivos cuartos, Draco se soltó de Pansy e intentó aproximarse a Emily, no pasaría nada si se acercaba a preguntar por lo que había pasado al fin y al cabo eran compañeros, pero no pudo alcanzarla por que Pansy le agarró del brazo.

- Vamos Draco, quiero que me muestres mi habitación.

- Pansy tengo cosas que hacer...

- Vamos Draky se un buen anfitrión y muéstrame mi habitación, aaandaaa – dijo poniendo carita de corderito degollado.

- Pansy no seas pesada... – vio que su madre le estaba mirando – Esta bien acompáñame. – Pansy se agarró con más fuerza al brazo del rubio, estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

En esos momentos Emily ni si quiera sintió una pizca de celos, el dolor que sentía por dentro era tan grande, que no tenía cabida para otro sentimiento más, solo sentía que quería morirse, estaba desgarrada.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Siento q no haya escenas entre la pareja os prometo q la proxima vez las escribire.. pero paciencia! jejejeje! un abrzo enorme!**

**Dejen RR, solo tienen q darle al botoncito q pone GO! jajajajaj**

**Lora.D**


	7. Capítulo 7:El llanto q baña sus mejillas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ya e actualizadooooooooooooooooooooo jejejejejeeej esta vez he sido mas rapida eh? asiq no me pegueis U.U bueno esta vez no tengo mucho tiempo, asiq no podre responder a los RR sorry:s GRACIAS todas las personas que estan siguiendo mi fic, que son pokitas pero fieles y constantes! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Un besazo enorme a todasssssssssssssssssssssssss! MUAK!**

**Todo Rowling escepto lo que no conozcais!**

**Por cierto no se porque pero no aparecio la direccion del espacio q estoy utilizando para colgar fotitos y dibujos de nuestro adorado rubio, asi pues, si quereis echarle un vistazo solo teneis q ir a mi perfil - ficha o como se llame y pinchar donde pone "homepage" y ya ta! a disfrutarrrrrrrrrrrrr! Un saludo enormeeeee y nos leemossssssssss!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El llanto que baña sus mejillas.**

Era muy tarde, a decir verdad más de media noche, pero pese a esto la señora Malfoy se encontraba despierta. Sentada frente a su majestuoso piano de cola revivía tiempos pasados, "tiempos mejores", se diría que incluso "felices". Recordaba con melancolía la música que había producido ese mismo piano, a veces alegre, vivaz, otras divertida y burlona, otras rápida y pasional para después pasar a ser calmada, correcta, sosegada. Así había sido su música, así había sido ella hacia mucho tiempo hasta que contrajo matrimonio con el apuesto y joven Malfoy, desde ese preciso día su música se volvió conformista, apacible y sombría como lo eran ahora sus pensamientos, una sombra había aparecido turbando su mente, la sombra de la incertidumbre, del temor, del miedo a la pérdida, sí... la pérdida, la pérdida se su querido y único hijo, temía tanto por su vida... aunque el ya no era un niño y podía arreglárselas por si solo, temía por el, por su futuro, si lograba salir con vida de esta situación ¿qué sería de él¿qué futuro le esperaba a el hijo de un mortífago, se sentía tan egoísta y cruel por haber arrastrado a su hijo hacia las tinieblas que la tenían sumisa desde hacia tantos años... pero no había tenido elección... _-"hipócrita" -_pensó para sí misma _–"siempre hay elección"_ – eso mismo fue lo que le dijo el Director Dumbledore hacía mucho años_...-"Siempre hay elección Narcisa... lo difícil es saber cual es la opción adecuada y cual no... escoger el camino fácil nunca tiene porque ser la opción correcta... tenlo bien presente" –_ Sin embargo ella no le hizo caso y a causa de eso ahora había llegado hasta esa situación.

Cansada de reflexionar se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, pero cuando puso el pie en el último escalón de la escalera sintió como este se hundía más de lo normal y escuchó un leve "chof" bajo sus pies, miró hacia abajo y observó como la moqueta había adquirido un tono más oscuro a su verde habitual.

- ¡Pero que demonios es esto? – pensó indignada – Esta todo encharcado de agua no hay duda¿Pero de donde diablos a salido?

Su pregunta se vio pronto resuelta pues observó que la moqueta solo estaba más oscura en una zona mientras que en la otra podía verse perfecta, siguió con rapidez el sendero que se había formado de moqueta más oscura hasta el ala este de la mansión, en concreto hasta la puerta de la habitación de Janne Rosebert.

Había hallado el origen de la inundación, el agua que salía por debajo de la puerta, era poca pero regular, lo suficientemente incesante como para provocar el destrozo que estaba formando. Tocó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, volvió a golpear la puerta esta vez con más fuerza, sin importarle que la oyeran, es más, era imposible que la oyesen pues la habitación de Rosebert era la que se encontraba más alejada de las del resto, los demás huéspedes habían escogido las habitaciones que se encontraban en el ala oeste mientras que ella había elegido esa que se encontraba en la otra punta de la casa y para más inri al final de un largo pasillo, solo había otra persona que durmiese en esa zona y esa persona era su hijo Draco pues su habitación siempre se había encontrado allí. Pego su oreja contra la puerta intentando oír cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su interior, pero solo escuchó su propia respiración crispada por el enfado que tenía.

- ¡Rosebert¡Rosebert! – dijo la señora Malfoy - ¿Janne estás despierta?

Nadie respondió, la señora Malfoy giró el pomo de la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, sujetó el pomo y comenzó a empujarla al tiempo que la golpeaba con la otra mano, cansada sacó su varita y pronunció _"Alohomora" _volvió a girar el pomo pero la puerta seguía cerrada, esto la inquietó aun más y un mal presentimiento recorrió su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera, finalmente llamó a uno de sus elfos domésticos, el cual se le apareció al instante.

- ¿Me llamó mi Señora? – dijo el elfo en una reverencia.

- _Angondur_, abre esta puerta.

El elfo incrédulo agarró el pomo y lo giró, por supuesto la puerta no se abrió.

- Cerrada, mi Señora...

- ¡Eso ya lo se imbecil! Lo que quería decir es que la abrieses con tu magia, no me mires así, se que puedes abrir cualquier puerta por mucha magia oscura que lleve, mi difunto esposo te enseño como hacerlo, para así poder tenerme siempre controlada. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola. - ¡Vamos ábrela!

El elfo le hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta, puso su delgado dedo encima el pomo e hizo un dibujo invisible sobre el, después se apartó y volvió a hacer una profunda reverencia.

- ¿Alguna cosa más mi Señora?

La señora Malfoy agarró el pomo lo giró y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

- Nada más _Angondur_. – dicho esto el elfo desapareció.

Entro con sumo cuidado pues la habitación estaba totalmente inundada, esquivó un trapo negro y grande que resultó ser la capa de viaje de Rosebert, luego otra prenda de ropa por allí, otra por allá, parecía ser que se había desquitado de sus ropas con mucha rapidez y desorden, la señora Malfoy recordó que había llegado a la casa con la ropa empapada de sangre y embarrada y eso podía observarse porque por alrededor de las prendas el agua estaba teñida de un color rojizo, pero no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar con más detenimiento la habitación pues un llanto llego a sus oídos, un llanto amargo seguido de balbuceos, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño que se encontraba entreabierta, se paró frente a ella sin atreverse a entrar, ahora podía oír con mayor claridad el llanto y los lamentos ahogados de Rosebert – _"no... no se va... no puedo quitármelo..."-_ un sollozo _– "vete...estoy sucia... tengo que lavarme... más agua.."_ - y se oyó el salpicar del agua contra el suelo, la señora Malfoy se asomó para ver que pasaba, no veía nada así que finalmente entró, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando recorrió la habitación y no encontró a Rosebert, perpleja se acercó a la bañera y lo que vio le heló la sangre, el cuerpo desnudo de Janne Rosebert se encontraba en el fondo de la bañera, pequeñas burbujitas salían de su nariz, la señora Malfoy sin pensarlo metió sus manos en el agua y la reincorporó de un puñado.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?– dijo furiosa.

Emily abrió los ojos asustada¿quién diablos la había sacado de esa manera? Cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio que era nada más y nada menos que la señora Malfoy, instintivamente se echo para atrás como pudo y se hizo un ovillo al tiempo que su rostro se contraía lentamente e innumerables lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que bañaban su cara, giró su cabeza contra la pared y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

La señora Malfoy la miraba casi con odio, no hacia ella, sino hacia lo que había intentado hacer, pero al ver la reacción de la joven su facciones contraídas por el odio fueron suavizándose. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Janne¿qué te ocurre? Vamos niña, no llores... – pero Emily continuaba llorando con amargura.

La señora Malfoy no sabía que hacer, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y no quería insistir por temor a la reacción de la morena, sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer aquella muchacha ahora aparentemente desvalida e indefensa, sintió algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía, pena, lastima por ella, así que optó por no preguntar y aparentar que no ocurría nada.

- ¡Ais¡ Mira como me has puesto la habitación! – dijo al tiempo que iba conjurando simples hechizos para limpiar y secar la habitación.

Emily al oírla fue dejando lentamente de llorar, la reacción de la señora Malfoy le había impresionado, la señora Malfoy volvió a entrar en el baño y lo secó todo.

- Vamos, sal de la bañera.

Emily salió de la bañera con temor, no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer la señora Malfoy, Narcisa sujetó el albornoz y lo puso por encima del delgado cuerpo de la mortífago, y tal y como la había dejado Emily se quedo de pie mirando perpleja como la señora Malfoy vaciaba la bañera a golpe de varita y la volvía a llenar esta vez con sales de baño incluidas, cuando hubo terminado de preparar la bañera con los jabones y champús alrededor de esta se giró para mirar a Emily.

- Vamos, vuelve a entrar o pescaras un resfriado. – Emily anonadada volvió a entrar en la tina.

Cuando Emily estuvo acomodada la señora Malfoy salió del baño y después volvió a entrar.

- Ya esta, he vuelto a cerrar la puerta de tu habitación.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar? - consiguió articular Emily.

- Eso no importa ahora, lo que ahora importa es tu baño.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es que acaso no pretendías darte un baño? Estoy segura de que no has sabido controlar esta grifería tan antigua y por eso me has inundado el piso... pero no te preocupes ahora por eso.

La señora Malfoy hizo aparecer una muñida butaca al lado de la tina y se sentó en ella, se remangó las mangas de la túnica que previamente había secado, puso un poco de champú en sus manos y comenzó a repartirlo por el cabello morado de Emily, esta última simplemente no opuso resistencia y dejó que la señora Malfoy le enjabonase el cabello, las manos de la señora Malfoy eran muy delicadas y le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con sumo cuidado. Si alguien hubiese entrado en esos momentos en el baño se habría llevado tal sorpresa que seguro se habría caído al suelo de la impresión, la señora Malfoy, la fría y calculadora Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba en estos momentos enjabonando el cabello a una muchacha de una forma tan... ¿tan maternal? Si esa era la palabra adecuada, definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando en el seno de la familia Malfoy.

- Cuidado con los ojos – dijo la señora Malfoy al tiempo que vertía agua limpia sobre el cabello lleno de espuma de Emily – Ahora esta mascarilla y habremos acabado con tu cabello.

Emily no decía nada, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le trataba así, con tanta ternura... a decir verdad su madre había sido la única persona que le había tratado de esa forma y ahora se sentía de nuevo desdichada al recordar como había llegado a esa situación, lagrimas cristalinas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas. La señora Malfoy volteó su rostro y le secó las lágrimas. Emily como adivinando la pregunta que tenía en mente la señora Malfoy dijo:

- Es... es... es este horrible olor a sangre...no me lo puedo quitar...es asqueroso... – dijo al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos con furia.

La señora Malfoy le sujetó los brazos.

- Creo que ya te has restregado suficientemente los brazos por hoy¡míratelos! Los tienes en carne viva – en efecto, los brazos de Emily estaban muy rojos, casi a punto de sangrar de tanto que se había frotado en su intento por eliminar el olor a sangre.

La señora Malfoy volvió a coger la tinaja del agua limpia y le aclaró la mascarilla.

- Vamos, creo que ya has tenido suficiente baño por hoy, tienes las yemas de los dedos arrugadas.

Emily se levantó y como antes había hecho, la señora Malfoy volvió a cubrirla con el albornoz, se sentía tan a gusto con ella que no le importaba en absoluto que la tratase como a una niña pequeña, la sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a secarle el cabello con una toalla, cuando le quitó la humedad cogió un cepillo y empezó a desenredarle el pelo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, cuando hubo terminado la señora Malfoy secó su cabello con un encantamiento y después separó el flequillo morado que no le dejaba ver sus preciosos ojos verdes y mirándola a través del espejo le dijo:

- Eres una chica muy hermosa, aunque ese cabello morado no te favorece en absoluto¿me harías un favor?

Emily solo la miró, bajo la vista de nuevo y asintió.

- Bien¿podrías volver tu cabello a su color natural? Es que quiero ver como eres realmente.

Emily no supo por qué lo hizo, pero asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, agarró la varita de la señora Malfoy y murmuró una palabras apuntando hacia su cabeza, al instante su cabello comenzó a alargarse y a aclararse hasta que quedó teñido de un castaño claro casi rubio o lo que es igual un precioso color miel. La señora Malfoy la miró boquiabierta, ante ella tenia una joven muy bella.

- ¿Pero por qué lo tiñes? Si tienes un cabello muy lindo.

- Por... porque me recuerda a mi madre... – esa no era la verdadera razón de porque lo hacia, pero tampoco era una mentira. - He heredado su cabello, y siempre me han dicho que me parezco mucho a ella...

- Pues entonces tu madre debe de ser una mujer muy bella.

- Lo era... – y adivinando de nuevo su pregunta continuó – Ella murió no hace mucho...ahora por fin descansa en paz... junto con mi padre...

- ¿Tu padre también? – Emily la miró a través del espejo y asintió apenada. – Lo siento mucho, siento mucho tu pérdida.

- No se preocupe... ya estoy bien...

La señora Malfoy sonrió resignada, sabía perfectamente que Janne no estaba recuperada del todo pero ella no podía hacer nada por ella, salvo hacerle compañía, cogió el cepillo de nuevo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello con mucha dulzura, aquella situación le recordaba mucho a cuando era pequeña y su madre le cepillaba el cabello todas las noches de la misma forma, aquella si que era una época feliz.

En una de las pocas veces en las que Emily alzó la vista para ver a la señora Malfoy sus miradas se cruzaron y Emily simplemente sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Sabes, estoy segura de que si mi hijo Draco te viese así seguro que acababa prendándose de ti, eres muy bella y a el le gustan las chicas como tu, aunque...

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Aunque creo que ya se ha fijado en ti – Emily sintió sus mejillas arder.

- ¿Eh?

La señora Malfoy rió.

- Por favor Janne, soy una mujer y en este caso su madre y he visto como te mira cuando cree que nadie le esta mirando... y créeme jamás le he visto mirar a una mujer de esa forma, ni siquiera a Pansy...

Emily estaba como un tomate y se limitó a mirar sus pantuflas que ahora le parecían muy interesantes, la señora Malfoy la miró y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Por tu reacción diría que tu también sientes algo por mi hijo...

- ¿EEEEEHHHH?

- JAJAJAJA – la señora Malfoy volvió a reír – Sabes, ahora que estamos tu y yo aquí en confidencias si te he de ser sincera te prefiero a ti como nuera que a Pansy – y volvió a reírse al ver la cara ruborizada de Emily – Es la verdad jajajaja, además ella me parece muy estirada y falsa y como ya te he dicho parece ser que mi hijo tiene las cosas muy claras...

Emily solo sonrió amablemente, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

- Eso esta mucho mejor – dijo la señora Malfoy – Que seas una mortífago no quiere decir que no puedas sonreír, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya... ¡Ufff¡Son las dos de la madrugada¡Es tardísimo!

Emily asintió y se levantó para acompañar a la señora Malfoy hasta la puerta, cuando estaba en el umbral a punto de irse Emily hizo un además para decir algo pero no pudo, así que simplemente se acercó a la señora Malfoy y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla como en señal de agradecimiento, la señora Malfoy se llevó una de sus manos hacia el lugar donde le habían besado y sonrió.

- De nada... Buenas noches Janne. – Emily sonrió y antes de que se marchase le dijo algo que tenía en mente desde hacia un buen rato.

- Señora Malfoy, por favor no le diga a nadie lo que ha pasado...

- ¿Eh? No se de que me hablas... – dijo con una sonrisa picara que le recordaba mucho a la de Draco.

- Buenas noches a usted también. – y antes de que la señora Malfoy se perdiera por el pasillo le dijo.

- Por favor llámame Narcisa, de la otra forma me hacéis parecer más vieja de lo que soy...Buenas noches.

Emily cerró la puerta de su habitación y la volvió a sellar con un conjuro, se quedó de pie observando la habitación, todo estaba en orden, se acerco hacia la cama cogió su varita que se encontraba encima de esta y volvió a apuntar hacia su cabeza, antes de pronunciar el hechizo acarició su largo cabello con nostalgia y pronuncio las palabras mágicas que hicieron que su cabello volviese a ser morado y ondulado y esta vez lo dejó a la altura de los hombros. Se tiró sobre la cama tal y como estaba y calló rendida en un profundo y agitado sueño en el que una y otra vez veía el rostro del auror que acababa de asesinar, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y chocó contra cálida colcha, tan solo ella y la señora Malfoy habían sido testigos del profundo dolor que guardaba en su interior.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hasta aki por oy jejejejej siento de nuevo q no aya habido escenas entre la pareja sorry sorrry en el proximo os aseguro q si q abran. Un besazo enorme!**

**Chau!**

**Y ya sabes DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! GO!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Un ángel se apaga

**Hola como estais? ya estoy aki de nuevo! siento la tardanza , sorry sorry, pero es que tengo un problemilla con el PC (caduco mi antivirus y aora un troyano se dedica a darme la murga ;;) asiq tardo mas en actualizar y todo eso. Bueno no m enrrollo y les dejo leer! a todos los que me dejaron un RR mil gracias y les dedico este capitulo! espero que les guste! Un besazo!**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling excepto Emily.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un ángel se apaga.**

A la mañana siguiente Emily no bajó a desayunar por lo que esto preocupó un poco a la señora Malfoy y mucho a su hijo. Él todavía no había podido hablar con ella y comprobar su estado y la culpa de todo eso la tenían sus antiguos compañeros del colegio pues por cortesía se había quedado después de cenar en la sala de estar recordando "viejos tiempos" con ellos, no tan viejos si tenemos en cuenta que tan solo hacia un año y medio aproximadamente que habían abandonado el colegio. Pero lo que realmente le impidió ir a la habitación de Emily fue otro motivo pues cuando entró en su habitación para coger su capa de invisibilidad alguien fue por detrás, lo giró bruscamente y lo besó. Al principio Draco se dejo llevar por el beso, era muy apasionado y lleno de deseo, sentía como unos labios jugosos jugaban con los suyos, sorbiéndolos con lujuria y dándole algún que otro mordisquito, de repente una lengua ardiente irrumpió en su cavidad bucal y Draco reaccionó, aquello había ido demasiado lejos, abrió los ojos con una mezcla de ira e impresión y empujó a la dueña de esos besos.

- ¿Qué coño haces Pansy! – gritó molesto.

- Oh vamos cariño... – dijo con voz melosa – me negaras ahora que tu no querías – dijo con sarcasmo – Vamos Dracky cariño, vamos a pasarlo bien, recordemos viejos tiempos – dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y recorría con su dedo índice el pecho de Draco.

- ¡Basta! – dijo apartando la mano de él - Ya te lo dije hace tiempo¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hacer juntos¡Tu y yo terminamos!

- Pero Draco... antes lo pasábamos muy bien... disfrutabas mucho haciéndome el amor.

- Pansy, aquello no era hacer el amor, tu no sabes lo que es eso, lo nuestro solo era sexo y aquello se acabó hace dos años.

- ¡Y todavía no entiendo porqué! – le espetó molesta, Draco no dijo nada. – Vamos Draco, esta será la última vez, además supongo que tendrás tus necesidades, has estado aquí tu solo durante más de un año...

Y en efecto las tenía, claro esta, pues como hombre que era tenía ciertas necesidades, pero no estaba dispuesto a saciarlas con Pansy, ante todo porque era Pansy y sobre todo porque tenía a su ángel y no estaba dispuesto a serle infiel, sabía que cuando el momento llegase sus almas se unirían para jamás separase. Quizás si hubiera estado con otra chica sí que hubiese cedido, pero con Emily no, ella era diferente, esta vez era diferente, él había cambiado por ella o mejor dicho, ella le había hecho cambiar, ella era su luz en ese abismo de oscuridad en el que estaba sumido y no quería perder esa luz. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que Pansy se fuera, esta avanzó y cuando estuvo a su altura lo volvió a intentar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan frío conmigo? Antes no eras así... antes me deseabas y seguro que ahora también... vamos Draco voy a darte mucho placer, sabes que se como hacerlo...

- Buenas noches Pansy, y no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación o te mataré.

Ella le miró furiosa y salió de la habitación indignada y con su orgullo de mujer herido.

* * *

- ¿Y la chica de ayer? Rosebert creo que se llamaba, no ha bajado a desayunar... – preguntó con cierto interés Blaise. 

- ¿La andrajosa? – contestó Pansy con desagrado - Se nota que no tiene ninguna clase... mira como se puso¡Por favor¡Para hacer bien un trabajo no hace falta ser tan sucio¡Y si no mírame a mí!

A Draco se le comenzó a encajar la mandíbula de tanto que la apretaba y miraba con bastante odio a Pansy.

- ¡Basta Pansy, querida! – interrumpió la señora Malfoy – No tolero que se hable así de ninguno de mis invitados.

- Tiene razón. – dijo Bellatrix – Yo no permito que se hable mal de ninguno de los miembros de mi compañía y menos de ella, Janne es mejor mortífago que muchos de los aquí presentes y me es exactamente igual los métodos que utilice para lograr nuestros propósitos, es más – Y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente – Cuanto mayor caos y destrucción provoquemos mejor.

Pansy dejó escapar un bufido de indignación y Blaise le dio un codazo como reprendiéndola. Draco se levantó de la mesa, todos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

- Si me necesitáis estaré en mi habitación.

- Hijo¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro madre.

- ¿Te importaría ir a ver si Janne se encuentra bien? Ayer la vi enfermiza.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – en realidad estaba contentísimo con la petición pero tenía que disimular.

- Porque vuestras habitaciones están en la misma ala y ya que vas a pasar por allí podrías ver si nuestra invitada tiene hambre.

- ¿Y qué pasa si tiene hambre? – dijo con frialdad - ¿También voy a tener que subirle el desayuno como un vulgar sirviente? – la señora Malfoy le miró severamente, pero sonreía por sus adentros pues conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que estaba fingiendo.

- Draco – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Si tiene hambre que baje a desayunar como todos y si no quiere bajar que avise a un elfo ¡que para eso los tenemos!

Draco miró fríamente a su madre y después una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el ala este de la mansión. Mientras tanto Pansy miraba con incredulidad a la señora Malfoy.

Se encontraba en frente de la puerta de Emily, puso su mano en el pomo pero recordó que si no decía la contraseña que ambos habían inventado no podría abrirla (a menos que tocase y ella abriese desde dentro) se acercó a la puerta y en un susurro casi inaudible dijo _"Par très longue qui est la nuit, le lever du jour arrivera." _("Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará.") Giró el pomo con cuidado y entró en la habitación, después de volver a cerrar la puerta y lanzarle un hechizo de insonorización a la habitación se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de Emily, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible ya que ella se encontraba dormida. Llevaba un lindo camisón de seda color crema y de tirantes finos, encima llevaba una bata de estar de color negro que contrastaba con el camisón, Draco se sentó con cuidado en la cama y la observó, parecía que dormía tranquila, se percató de que una de sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser un trozo de pergamino arrugado, con mucha prudencia lo cogió y lo alisó en su regazo, había algo escrito y era la letra de Emily.

"_Susurro del viento_

_Lleva contigo la voz de mi alma_

_Agonía de mi ser_

_Desdicha de mi cuerpo_

_Murmullo del viento_

_Mece las hojas_

Como mecías mi alma

_Cuando aun no era tinieblas_

_Susurro del viento_

_Envuelve con tu brisa_

_Los latidos de mi corazón_

_Acúnalo en tu soplo sereno_

_Susurro del viento_

_Arrulla con tu melodía_

_Cada gota de mi sangre_

_Que aflora desconsuelo_

_Susurro del viento hazme libre, susurro del viento..."_

Draco se estremeció al leer esos versos y más aun cuando vio que en algunas partes algunas palabras estaban emborronadas a causa de las lágrimas de su autora. Se sentía horrible, un ser monstruoso que había arrastrado a un ángel a las sombras, a la desesperación, se despreciaba, sentía repugnancia de si mismo, tenía que hacer algo, debía de salvarla, no podía permitir que la luz de su ángel se apagase o todo estaría perdido, ella, el, la comunidad mágica, el mundo entero, todo y todos estarían a merced de un ser destructivo sin alma, el caos mismo. No podía permitir que todo el plan de ella se malograse, tenía que impedir que siguiese cayendo por el abismo, debía de protegerla. En esos momento de reflexión sintió que su vida iba cobrando sentido, que tenía una misión en la vida y consistía en proteger al ser que amaba y hacerle feliz todos los días de su vida, de repente sintió algo cálido en su corazón, miró con ternura a su ángel durmiente, se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Ella despertó lentamente y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos grises se desmoronó de nuevo, Draco la acomodó en su regazo como pudo y la abrazó con fuerza, Emily solo se limitó a acurrucarse en esa especie de refugio que eran los brazos del rubio y continuó llorando con aflicción.

- Tranquila... ya estoy aquí... – le dio un beso en su cabello morado. – No temas... estoy aquí para protegerte... jamás te dejaré sola... – ella soltó el trozo de camisa que tenía cogido y rodeó la cintura de Draco con fuerza. – Te lo prometo... te lo prometo... – con una mano acariciaba el cabello de Emily mientras con la otra acariciaba su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

Al rato el llanto fue disminuyendo y finalmente se apagó, Draco pensó que había vuelto a quedarse dormida pero no fue así, porque al rato ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, se acercó un poco a él y lo besó, no era un beso apasionado ni jugoso, simplemente era un beso dulce en el que ambos solo presionaban sus labios suavemente, y sin embargo fue un beso revelador, pues los dos descubrieron y se demostraron cuanto se amaban, y en ambos casos expresaban también la enorme gratitud que sentían el uno por el otro por estar a su lado. Dejaron de hacer presión, pero no se separaron, sencillamente sus bocas no abandonaron el contacto, y en ese sentir infinito Emily susurró un _"Te quiero"_ sobre los labios de él. Draco sintió su corazón latir velozmente, esta vez se separó un poco lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, y volvió a acercarse a los labios de ella, los rozó suavemente.

- Yo también te quiero... – y volvieron a besarse.

Ya más calmada Emily apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y de nuevo se rindió al sueño.

* * *

Era de noche y las calles de Londres se encontraban vacías, una horrible niebla hacia que la gente se refugiase en sus casas, el ambiente estaba enrarecido y triste, la gente estaba decaída y deprimida, lo que no sabían es que la causa se su estado anímico residía en unos seres abominables llamados "Dementores" los cuales absorbían cualquier rayo de felicidad que pudiese emanar de los seres humanos. Pese a esto una muchacha se balanceaba sobre un columpio y tarareaba una tétrica canción. Vestía unos vaqueros, unas bailarinas negras y encima del suéter llevaba un poncho negro que hacía juego con la bufanda y los guantes de lana, el pelo lo llevaba muy largo, liso y de color azabache. 

Se oyó un ruido extraño y a unos tres metros de la chica apareció un joven, llevaba una especie de capa negra. La muchacha ni se inmutó, siguió balanceándose suavemente mientras el joven se acercaba a ella esgrimiendo una varita que le apuntaba directamente a ella.

- No la enciendas, es mejor así. – dijo la joven.

El muchacho se sentó en el columpio de al lado y fijo sus ojos verdes en ella, la muchacha giró lentamente su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, había poca luz en el parque pero aun así el pudo divisar unos brillantes ojos verdes, parecidos a los suyos pero totalmente diferentes, los de él eran de un verde intenso, los de ella eran verde claro y a medida que iban acercándose al contorno del iris iban adquiriendo un color verde oliva. Sentados el uno al lado del otro parecían hermanos, los dos con el mismo color de ojos, con el mismo color de pelo, ambos huérfanos, ambos soportaban una gran carga a sus espaldas y sin embargo no los unía ningún lazo de sangre pero si un objetivo común: acabar con Voldemort.

- Si me has citado es porque tienes alguna novedad. – dijo Harry Potter.

- Mañana a media noche en Bedford en el condado de Bedfordshire.

- ¿No puedes ser algo más precisa? Bedford es bastante grande. – pregunto Harry algo inquieto.

- No puedo darte más detalles porque se supone que ni siquiera yo se esta información, solo me limito a comunicarte lo que él me ha dicho.

- ¿Cuándo dices "él" te refieres a Draco Malfoy? – dijo Harry en tono molesto.

Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Y como se que no es una trampa? – preguntó fríamente el moreno.

- ¿Cuándo te he dado información incorrecta? No se tu, pero yo me juego mucho cada vez que nos vemos y no me ando con chiquilladas. Mira te he demostrado ya de sobras en que "bando" estoy, deberías de confiar un poco en lo que te digo. Si me crees ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si no, allá tu, los mortífagos van a intentar cumplir con su misión cueste lo que cueste. – Harry se quedo callado meditando en lo que había dicho.

- ¿Y en que "bando" se supone que esta él? – dijo finalmente.

- Él... – lo miró fijamente – Él esta conmigo, con eso debería bastarte, él ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo, además para tu interés la mayoría de la información que te filtro me la ha proporcionado él. Él solo quiere que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

- Todavía no entiendo porque estás haciendo todo esto... – dijo Harry.

- Por la misma razón que tu haces lo que haces, para salvar a la persona que amo... tu luchas para salvar a tu seres queridos y para que todos podamos vivir en paz, yo estoy maldita con esta horrible marca para salvar el alma de Draco, porque el no merece esa vida, merece algo mas que sufrimiento y oscuridad, merece tener una oportunidad, merece poder elegir, merece poder sentir, amar, ser feliz, en definitiva vivir...

Harry se quedo callado, jamás había pensado que existía una persona capaz de sacrificar tanto por el ser que amaba y menos aun si era Draco Malfoy. Emily metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de galeones.

- Toma, los he hechizado con un encantamiento proteico, así podré pasarte la información sin correr tantos riesgos, si me descubren no solo significará mi muerte sino que tendrás menos posibilidades ante Voldemort y muchas vidas inocentes se perderán.

Harry cogió el galeón y lo miró detenidamente.

- La idea me la ha dado él – dijo sonriendo.

- Y él la cogió de Hermione – contestó el alzando una ceja.

- Bueno lo importante es que funcione. – dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. – Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

- Ella esta bien¡gracias a Merlín, yo no quiero que se arriesgue tanto pero es muy testaruda... si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré en la vida.

- Tranquilo, ella es más poderosa de lo que parece, por favor cuando la veas dale recuerdos de mi parte y dile que la quiero mucho.

- Se lo diré. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y si ves a mi "Lunita" dile que echo mucho de menos sus acudidos y que siga tan fantástica y divertida como siempre, y que también la quiero mucho... – Una solitaria y silenciosa lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Emily.- Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya o sospecharán. Recuerda mañana a media noche en Bedford.

Emily se levantó del columpio y antes de desaparecer Harry la llamó, ella se giró.

- Gracias – dijo Harry.

-De nada – y desapareció dejando al moreno balanceándose en el columpio.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui por hoy, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir más... es q mi ordenador esta mu raro y tengo que venir a la universidad a drede para colgar el fic y me da mucha pereza... sorry. Espero actualizar antes la proxima vez! Un abrazo muy fuerte y cuidaos mucho ;)**

**Para dejar un RR solo pulsen el botoncito que pone GO! **

**Un abrazo muy fuerte!**

**Lora.D**


	9. Capítulo 9: La fiesta de Navidad

**Holaaaaaa como estannnn? espero que bien, yo estoy muy bien, con las energias renovadas, despues de este periodo de descanso que me tome... siento no haberlos avisado, lo siento, lo siento, por fin arregle mi PC y parece que la inspiracion volvio a mi :) asi que les dejo este capitulo, espero q les guste yo disfrute escribiendolo, realmente no se si es muy corto o muy largo pero espero q les deje satisfechos. Un besazo enorme y gracias por esperar!**

**Todo Rowling escepto Emily.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La fiesta de Navidad**

Emily recorría la habitación revolviéndolo todo.

- ¿Pero donde diablos lo habré puesto?...

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta ansia, mi amor? – dijo Draco, se encontraba encima de la cama leyendo un libro.

- El galeón falso... no se donde lo deje...

- ¿Has mirado en los bolsillos de tu capa? – Emily lo miro y alzó una ceja – Solo quería ayudar...

- Pues si me quieres ayudar, levántate y busca con migo en vez de estar ahí tirado leyendo... además ¿por qué no lees en la biblioteca o en tu habitación? Aquí es peligroso...

- Es que en la biblioteca vendría Pansy a molestar y no quiero tenerla cerca, es una pesada... además que tienes en contra de que lea aquí, me gusta tu habitación, me siento muy a gusto.

- Eso es porque estoy yo ¡jajajaajaj! – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No te lo tengas tan creído, leo aquí porque hay buena iluminación...

- Ya claro... ahora lo llaman así... jajajajaaj.- Draco la miró, dibujo una media sonrisa y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.

Ella se acercó más a el para ver lo que estaba leyendo.

- " _La sanación en Oriente, pociones y hechizos"_ vaya¿sanación¿desde cuando te interesas por la sanación? – preguntó intrigada.

- No lo se exactamente...un día cogí un libro para distraerme y he acabado enganchándome...

- ¿Y te parece bonito tenerme a mi curándote cuando tu sabias hacerlo perfectamente? – dijo con una falsa ofensa.

- ¡Jajajajajaaj¿Lo dices por lo del brazo? Jajajaajaja

- ¡No le veo la gracia¡Lo pase muy mal cuando te acercaste tanto!

- ¡Jajajajaja!

- ¡Ahg¡Deja de reírte! – dijo abalanzándose sobre él.

- ¡Jajajajajaaj! No puedo, estabas tan graciosa roja como un tomate...

- Normal... que quieres, si te acercaste tanto...

- Es que si me acaricias de esa forma no puedo resistirme, tengo que besarte por todos los medios...

- Que voluntad tan débil, si te pones así por unas caricias, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si otra se te insinuara... – dijo pícaramente. Draco giró el rostro ofendido.

- Pues para tu información señorita de voluntad fuerte, ya se me han insinuado... – Emily arrugó el ceño, Draco quiso ir más allá debía de contárselo. – Y no solo eso... también me besaron... – Emily abrió sorprendida los ojos.

- ¿Y...? – preguntó con temor ella.

- Y nada, la corte y muy educadamente le mostré la salida.

- ¡ESA ZORRA DE PANSY¡AHG! Que rabia le tengo, siempre pavoneándose y mirándome por encima del hombro...¡NO LA AGUANTO! – dijo incorporándose y sentándose al borde de la cama.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? – preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Y quien si no iba a ser? Esta colada por ti desde siempre...

- ¿Estas molesta? – pregunto el rubio mientras se arrodillaba encima de la cama y la abrazaba por detrás,- Lo siento princesa, pero tenia que decírtelo, no quería que te enterases por otro lado... no quiero tener secretos contigo...

- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada contigo, es solo con esa repipi de Pansy...

- Esta bien, olvídala, no merece la pena ... ¡Accio galeón falso! – y el galeón que buscaba Emily fue volando por toda la habitación hasta la mano de Draco. – Mira aquí tienes tu galeón perdido. – Ella se giró y lo besó.

- Gracias.

- De nada, por cierto quiero ver lo que te vas a poner para la fiesta de navidad.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho mi madre? Dentro de una semana es navidad y va ha organizar una cena.

- Aammm... vaya... tendré que comprarme algo...

Draco sonrió afablemente.

- Vamos a ser la pareja más envidiada de la fiesta.

- ¿Pareja? – pregunto perpleja - ¿Es que acaso vamos ir juntos a la fiesta?

- Pues claro¿es que no quieres?

- ¡Pues no! – dijo con obviedad. – Si vamos juntos sospecharan y no quiero correr riesgos en ese aspecto.

Draco se levantó y ofendido caminó por la habitación.

- Pues no lo entiendo... sinceramente no lo entiendo...

- Vamos Draco no te pongas así.. si solo es una estúpida fiesta...

- ¡Ves? Por eso mismo, porque es una estúpida fiesta quiero ir contigo, sino eres capaz de entender eso es que no me conoces en absoluto...

- ¿A que coño viene eso ahora? Te conozco mejor que nadie, o acaso no recuerdas que fui tu novia, amiga y confidente casi un año y no es por las cosas que me decías por las que te conozco mejor que nadie... si no por las que no me decías... eres tu el que no me conoce en absoluto¡el que no entiende la gravedad de la situación! No podemos ser imprudentes... ¡nuestras vidas y las de muchos magos están en juego!

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo que tu digas, al parecer tu siempre tienes razón... – y dio un portazo a la puerta de la habitación dejando a Emily sola.

Durante la siguiente semana Draco se mostró frío con ella, no le hablaba a no ser que tuviese que ver con alguna misión, y esto a ella la hundió bastante¿Por qué para algunas cosas parecía tan maduro y para otras sencillamente se comportaba como un crío caprichoso? Era algo que quizás jamás lograría entender ya que a falta de un día de la fiesta se enteró de que él y Pansy irían juntos a la fiesta, una punzada de ira se le clavo en la sien y sintió como se le revolvían hasta las entrañas.

* * *

La noche del 24 de Diciembre la mansión de los Malfoy se encontraba espectacular, preciosas guirnaldas de acebo decoraban las columnas y balaustradas de la casa, a su alrededor unas diminutas hadas fueron convocadas para que revolotearan. Numerosos adornos compuestos por centros de mesa y guirnaldas tejidas con hilo de plata y seda verde estaban colocados aquí y allá con sumo gusto y una suave melodía sonaba producida por el piano de cola encantado.

Draco se encontraba al pie de la escalera esperando a Pansy para entrar al salón comedor, esta vez había optado por una mezcla entre un traje "Spencer" y un traje convencional, cuello de pajarita, chaleco blanco (marfil en su caso) y una elegante corbata a juego, para el color del traje escogió el azul noche. Se percató de que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, alzó la vista y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, vestía un precioso vestido de seda negro de tirante fino, con un escote en pico y cubierto de encaje, sus brazos estaban también cubiertos por el mismo encaje negro, desde medio palmo por encima del codo hasta acabar formando unas especie de mangas de corte medieval. Estaba realmente preciosa, el cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño despeinado cuyas orquillas incorporaban unos brillantes negros haciendo que el peinado emitiese pequeños resplandores azabaches. Maquillada para la ocasión pero sin excederse, perfilador negro que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y rimel, prefirió acentuar la atención en sus labios, pintados con un gloss color fresa. Emily se encontraba espectacular.

- Esta preciosa ¿verdad? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Si... – Draco se giró para ver quien era y para su horror Blaise se acercó y le tendió la mano a Emily, ella la aceptó y juntos se dirigieron al salón comedor.

- Ejem, ejem – Draco volvió a girarse y vio que Pansy estaba justo a su lado – Draco cariño podrías fingir al menos que te intereso ¿no?

- Lo que tu digas Pansy – contesto fríamente – Vamos entremos de una vez, has tardado mucho.

- No seas tan frío conmigo – dijo haciendo pucheros – Ni siquiera te has fijado en mi bonito vestido.

Draco la observó más detenidamente llevaba un vestido de tul muy pomposo y de color pastel.

- Muy bonito... pero ese color no combina con mi traje – dijo ásperamente.

Pansy le miró ofendida pero aun así se cogió del brazo del rubio y entraron en el salón comedor.

La cena fue exquisita, transcurrió con total normalidad y después de unos cuantos brindis en honor al Señor Tenebroso terminaron los postres. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación contigua, un amplio salón con cómodos sofás y butacas y una zona despejada que hacia de zona de baile. Había bastante gente, no solo mortifagos, sino también sus familiares que por supuesto apoyaban a el Señor Tenebroso, en seguida fueron definiéndose los grupos. Emily se quedó plantada sin saber donde ir.

- ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa sola? – preguntó la voz de Blaise Zabini en sus oídos.

- Ehh...

- Vamos, vayamos a por una copa.

- Bueno...

- ¡Janne! Janne querida – dijo la señora Malfoy a su espalda. – Blaise ¿te importa que me la lleve un rato? Quiero presentarle a unas amigas.

- Bueno...nosotros...

- ¡Gracias! – y agarró a Emily por el brazo y la apartó de Blaise – Te lo pasaras mejor con nosotras.

_- Gagcias_.

- Estas muy guapa esta noche, apenas te he reconocido.

_- Gagcias señoga_ Malfoy.

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Narcisa.

- Lo siento...

- Este hijo mío... debe ser tonto, mira que no invitarte a ser su pareja. – A Emily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La señora Malfoy la condujo hasta un numeroso grupo de damas ataviadas con sus mejores galas.

- Una fiesta maravillosa – dijo una de las mujeres.

- Y la cena de los más exquisita – dijo otra agasajando a la anfitriona.

- Y la mansión está preciosa – interrumpió la primera – Tiene muy buen gusto.

- Gracias señora Kirke, les voy a presentar a un miembro del escuadrón de mi hermana, la señorita Janne Rosebert.

- Encantada – dijo cortésmente Emily.

- Janne es una de las mejores mortifagos del escuadrón – añadió.

A continuación le presentó una a una a las integrantes de ese grupillo de damas seguidoras del Señor Tenebroso, pero no vale la pena mencionar sus nombres pues no tienen relevancia en esta historia como tampoco incluiré la tediosa y superficial conversación que mantuvieron después.

Pasado un buen rato la sala se llenó de parejas que bailaban al son de una tranquila música, la mayoría eran matrimonios de los cuales muchas esposas habían arrastrado a sus maridos para bailar, pero también habían jóvenes parejas compuestas por los hijos de los presentes los cuales muchos pertenecían a Hogwarst y algún que otro joven matrimonio concertado. Emily bailaba con Blaise, este la miraba muy fijamente y hablaba sin parar, pero Emily no le escuchaba, literalmente tenía la mente en otra parte, en concreto en la mano de Blaise la cual descendía cada vez más hacia su trasero, a ella no se le ocurría ninguna forma de pararle los pies sin que nadie se diese cuenta, su mano bajaba y el no paraba de hablar.

- ¿Cambio de parejas? – la voz de la señora Malfoy hizo que la mano de Blaise ascendiera rápidamente hasta su cintura.

Emily se fijó en la pareja de la señora Malfoy, era Draco.

- Esto... – comenzó a decir Blaise pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba bailando con la señora Malfoy.

Emily y Draco bailaban en silencio, el sujetaba su mano con fuerza, no se miraban, el tenía la vista perdida en uno de los brillantes del pelo de Emily y ella miraba fijamente la flor del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una azucena, su flor preferida, ella se acercó con cautela y aspiró su aroma, cuando se separó el bajó la vista y la miró dolido.

- No me mires así... ¿Qué querías que hiciera?...

- Con Blaise sí y conmigo no... – dijo fríamente.

- Es diferente... además no tenía con quien ir.

- Sí que lo tenías, conmigo.

- No empecemos... además tu has invitado a Pansy.

- Porque no tenía otra elección, no quería venir solo.

- Mejor solo que mal acompañado...

- Pues aplícate el cuenta guapita.

Ella le miró ofendida y se separó de él pero el no la dejó hacerlo ya que la tenía bien sujeta por la mano y por la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Suéltame Draco.

- No me da la gana.

- He dicho que me sueltes, estamos montando un numerito.

Se liberó de el y salió de la sala, Draco la siguió.

- ¡Eso es lo único que te importa, el que dirán¿ Es que no te oyes¡Hablas como mi madre... o peor aún como Pansy!

- ¡No me compares con esa furcia!

- ¿ A no! – Draco la agarró por el brazo y la llevó hasta la biblioteca que estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo. - ¡Aquí no montaremos un numerito! – dijo con rencor.

- Basta Draco, me haces daño...

- ¿Y crees que tu a mi no! Primero vienes a la fiesta con ese zoquete y te pasas toda la noche coqueteando con él.

- ¡Yo no coqueteo con el! – le interrumpió.

- ¿A no? Pues eso no es lo que parecía cuando te estaba metiendo mano.

Ella no sabía que decir solo sentía su rostro arder a causa de una mezcla entre vergüenza y un repentino odio hacia el.

- ¿Y que me dices de ti?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que has venido con ella, a sabiendas que ella intentará algo contigo... ¿no decías que era una pesada?

- Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, sabes perfectamente que Pansy no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo¡en cambio tu serias capaz de acostarte con Blaise antes de reconocer ante todos que estas conmigo¡Eres... eres... eres como todas las demás¡No eres más que una... ¡PLAFFFF! – Emily le dio una bofetada muy sonora.

- ¡Te odio! – y salió sollozando de la biblioteca.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la impresión que le causó recibir la bofetada, se llevo la mano a la cara y a continuación le dio un puñetazo a la pared con rabia, notó como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Pe...pero ¿qué es lo que he hecho?... soy un miserable... ¿qué es lo que te he hecho Emily? – Y salió corriendo en su busca.

Cuando estaba en mitad de la escalera algo lo detuvo.

- Vaya, vaya¿qué es lo que ven mis ojos? Draco Malfoy corriendo detrás de una cualquiera – dijo la voz de Blaise Zabinni desde el vestíbulo.

- Será mejor que no te metas sino quieres salir mal parado – contestó Draco con una voz casi de ultratumba.

- ¿O que vas a hacer¿vas ha decírselo a tu padre¡Oh! Perdona olvidaba que estaba muerto... – dijo con un falso arrepentimiento.

Draco se abalanzó sobre el, le agarró por el cuello y lo estampó contra la columna.

- Que sea la ultima vez que hablas de mi padre en mi presencia – tenía clavados sus glaciales ojos en los del moreno con una mirada amenazadora – Puede que le odiase, pero aun así era mi padre. – dijo al tiempo que apretaba más su mano contra el cuello de Blaise.- Y mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, es mía.

- Es... esta bien... – Draco aflojó su mano – Sabes que nunca me intereso por las mujeres a las que le echas el ojo...

- Eso espero... – Separó su mano y subió la escalera en dirección al ala este de la mansión.

Blaise llevo su mano al gaznate y observo con una mirada asesina como se marchaba.

Draco llegó a la habitación pronunció la contraseña y sin pedir permiso entró. Ella se encontraba en la cama tumbada de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta.

- Emily yo...

- ¡Largo de aquí¡No quiero volver a verte!

- No digas eso... no me digas eso por favor.

- ¡He dicho que te largues¡Déjame sola! – dijo todavía llorando y sin mirarle siquiera.

El rubio se acercó, se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

- Lo siento mucho... perdóname por favor, no es cierto lo que te he dicho... yo no pienso eso de ti de verdad...

- ¡Pues no es lo que parecía hace un rato! – dijo incorporándose y sentándose al borde de la cama.

Draco se levantó de la cama, la rodeó y se arrodilló delante de ella. Apartó las manos de Emily la cual se cubría el rostro a causa del llanto, las sujetó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Se que soy un gilipoyas celoso que no mide sus palabras, pero por favor perdóname... es que me hierve la sangre cuando te veo con Blaise, no puedo evitarlo...

- ¿Y crees que a mi me gusta verte con Pansy! Me sentí morir cuando me enteré que le pediste ser tu pareja y sin embargo no te reprocho nada porque ¡confío en ti!

- Yo...

- ¡Y más me duele saber que tu no confías en mi¡No eres más que un maldito inmaduro!

- Tienes razón... soy un maldito y me odio por haberte arrastrado hasta esta situación, me odio por hacerte llorar, me odio porque a pesar de querer protegerte por todos los medios he sido incapaz de protegerte de mi mismo, porque nadie merece tus lágrimas, y menos aun yo, me odio por todo y por nada...

- No digas eso... solo conseguirás autodestruirte...

- Me da igual – Draco soltó una de sus manos y seco las lágrimas de su dulce rostro.- Prefiero la muerte antes que perderte, aunque estaría muerto si te perdiese, porque sin ti mi vida no seria nada, sin ti mi vida estaría vacía, carente de sentido, mi alma, si es que la tengo, estaría muerta y mi corazón podrido por el dolor de tu ausencia... ¿Es que no lo comprendes¡Te quiero¡Te necesito con todo mi ser, necesito de tu risa para vivir, tu presencia es mi oxigeno, necesito de tus besos para sentirme vivo, de tu amor para sentir que existo, por eso ámame o mátame, pero no me prives de tu compañía porque no lo soportaría...

La emoción embargaba a Emily, lloraba pero no de angustia sino de gratitud, de emoción por las palabras de Draco.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – preguntó el rubio con temor en su voz.

Emily asintió con la cabeza y Draco inconscientemente comenzó a llorar de la emoción que sentía. Se levantó situándose a la misma altura que ella, se acercó a su rostro lentamente con un ansia contenida.

- Te quiero tanto – dijo con los ojos entornados, los cerró completamente y la besó.

La besaba con mesura, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, lentamente fue inclinándose hacia delante y Emily hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbados uno encima del otro. No dejó de besarla ni un instante mientras descendía lentamente por su cuello y bajaba peligrosamente por su escote.

- Emily si no me detienes ahora...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió ruborizada, le besó al tiempo que desabrochaba su chaqueta torpemente. Draco se levantó y la levantó con cuidado y así de pie volvió a besarla y a recorrer su cuello y sus hombros al tiempo que ella iba desatándole la corbata y desabrochando lentamente el chaleco marfil. El recorrió con sus manos el contorno de su figura, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba y acariciando su cuello con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma a lavanda, entonces fue bajando con las manos temblorosas a causa de la emoción los tirantes de su amada.

_" Susurros en el silencio de nuestro amor, mis manos tocan tu piel que es mi piel, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos que ven con los tuyos... mi deseo me lleva a ti..."_

Pese a que la pasión va venciendo a la razón, no dejan de besarse con dulzura, de mirarse con inmensa ternura, de sonreírse con cariño.

_"Quiero hacer el amor con tacto:_

_Quiero que nos toquemos con la mirada_

_Quiero que nos toquemos con los destellos del corazón_

_Que nos toquemos con el deseo_

_Que tu deseo toque el mío_

_Que mi deseo toque el tuyo_

_Que nos toquemos con la piel_

_Que nos toquemos con el pensamiento_

_Que nuestras desinhibiciones toques nuestras inhibiciones_

_Que mi ser toque todo el tuyo_

_Que tu ser toque todo el mío_

_Así quiero que hagamos el amor: con tacto..."_

**_Continuara..._**

_

* * *

_

**Bueno hasta aqui por ahora, espero q les aya gustado el capitulo y perdon por la tardanza, si les ha gustado solo tienen q darle al botoncito q pone GO y dejarme un RR y sino pues tambien acepto criticas constructivas eh?.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Mish1**

**-Klass2008**

**-Ginnywp**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA ME HACEIS MUY FELIZ:)**

**Un Abrazo muy fuerte!**

**Lora.D**


	10. Capítulo 10: Un nuevo amanecer

**Hola! ya estot aki de nuevo! esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar eh? aunq creo q el proximo capitulo tardara en llegar, pero bueno he kerido subiros este capitulo porq ya lo tenia escrito y pasado a limpio y no tenia nada mas q añadirle.. en fin no m enrrollo mas, solo espero q os guste, lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de draco por si no os habiais dado cuenta, jejeejej GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS m hacen muy feliz! GRACIAS GRACIAS! **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto Emily claro...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un nuevo amanecer.**

_"Ayer sentí que el cielo eras tu... que mi vida solo pasa por ti... que mis labios necesitan besarte... que mis manos pertenecen a tu piel... que mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti... que mi sonrisa es toda tuya... que mi corazón solo puede enamorarse de ti."_

El sol acababa de emerger por el este como de costumbre, pero aquélla mañana era especial, iluminaba con delicadeza dos almas refulgentes de felicidad. Atravesaba los vidrios de las ventanas con cierta timidez, pero con la suficiente intensidad como para llenar de calidez los cuerpos de las dos almas durmientes que yacían en la cama. Draco que dormía placidamente despertó con la agradable sensación de los rayos del sol sobre su pálida piel, en el pasado las cortinas habrían sido cerradas de inmediato, pero ahora el astro era bien recibido. Abrió los ojos y observó al ángel que yacía a su lado, dormía placidamente su piel brillaba con mayor intensidad a causa de los rayos del sol que tocaban con sutileza su tez dorada. Su cabello color miel resplandecía y emitía pequeños destellos color oro, su respiración lenta y pausada balanceaba un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hermoso rostro cuyas facciones expresaban la tranquilidad y paz en la que se encontraba. Draco observó ese rostro durante largos minutos, no se cansaba de mirarlo, sentía que jamás se cansaría de mirarla y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todos los amaneceres fuesen como ese, con ella a su lado. Al rato ella abrió muy lentamente sus ojos y los fijó en los grises del rubio, este le sonrió afablemente y ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado.

- Buenos días princesa. – dijo Draco mientras apartaba el mechón de su cabello.

- Buenos días...

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – quiso saber el rubio.

- De maravilla... – contestó con voz soñadora.

- Me alegro. – se acercó y le dio un dulce beso.

- Uuummm... ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella.

Draco se incorporó un poco y miró por encima del hombro de ella el reloj de la mesilla de noche.

- Las ocho menos diez.

- Uuummmnn... no quiero levantarme hoy...

- Pues no te levantes.

- Mas quisiera yo, pero después de desayunar tenemos reunión ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Aggh! Es verdad. – dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Se quedaron al menos más de media hora mirándose fijamente, besándose y volviéndose a mirar fijamente mientras sonreían. Al rato Emily se percató de un detalle.

- ¡Por Merlín¡Si voy desnuda!

- Claro.- respondió el rubio con obviedad. – Y yo.

- Voy a ponerme algo... – musitó mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

Estiró de la sabana, a Draco le dejó la colcha, y se levantó con cuidado cubriéndose el cuerpo con ella. El se quedó tumbado apoyando su cabeza encima de sus brazos mientras observaba con una sonrisa sensual como ella abría la cómoda en busca de un camisón.

- ¿Por qué diablos te tapas? – preguntó riendo.

- Por... por...- se ruborizó aun más.- Porque me da vergüenza que me veas sin ropa. – Draco prorrumpió una limpia carcajada.

- ¡Que rara eres¡Si ya te he visto desnuda!

- Me da igual – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Finalmente como no encontró un camisón se puso un pantaloncito tipo _culot_ y una camiseta de tirantes gruesos y como la habitación estaba hechizada con un encantamiento de temperatura idónea no sentía frío. Draco se levantó y se alcanzó sus _boxers_, cuando se los puso fue sin previo aviso y agarro a Emily en volandas.

- ¡Ay¡pero que haces!.

- Nada. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

La lanzó sobre la cama y se tiró sobre ella.

- ¡Te atrapé!- ella rodó los ojos.

- Eres como un niño.- dijo divertida. Draco la besó.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Ella dibujo en su rostro una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad. De pronto el comenzó ha hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, ella no paraba de reír.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!...¡PARA¡¡JAJAJAJAJA¡¡PARA POR FAVOR TENGO MUCHAS COSQUILLAS!

- ¿A si? – entonces aumentó la intensidad de estas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA¡¡PARA¡¡Ahora veras! – y se lanzó sobre él y comenzó su venganza de las cosquillas.

- No conseguirás nada, yo no tengo cosquillas.

- ¿Cómo que no? Todo el mundo tiene cosquillas.

- Yo no.

- Eso lo veremos. – se tiró sobre su abdomen y comenzó a hacerle pedorretas en el vientre. Draco comenzó a retorcerse de la risa.

- ¿Ves? Todo el mundo tiene cosquillas.

- Esta bien... esta bien – dijo con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la fatiga de reír.- Esta bien, una tregua ¡una tregua!

- ¡Ni pensarlo¡Ríndete!

- ¡Jamás!

- ¡Reconoce que he ganado!

- ¡Ni hablar¡Draco Malfoy nunca se rinde!

- ¡Ríndete!

- ¡Nop! – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Ríndete o no pararé! – y volvió ha hacerle pedorretas.

- JAJAJAJA esta bien, esta bien me ... me... me rin... me rindo.

- ¡JÁ!– gritó Emily – ¡He vencido al mismísimo Draco Malfoy! – dijo mientras ponía una pose victoriosa de rodillas encima de la cama.

Draco se frotaba las costilla y negó la cabeza con resignación, sin previó aviso de nuevo agarró a Emily por la cintura y la tumbó encima de el. Y durante la siguiente hora la pasaron charlando tranquilamente en esta posición.

_"Tengo una niña vestida de ternura, una princesa llena de dulzura, una mujer que me hace feliz, una persona que me ilusiona y a quien amar el resto de mis días."_

Al cabo de un rato a Draco se le pasó una idea por la mente que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rosado.

- Deja que me levante princesa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ningún sitio, solo a coger mi varita.

- Aaam...

Se levantó cogió su varita y realizó en silencio un encantamiento convocador, a los pocos segundos un objeto golpeaba los vidrios de la ventana con insistencia, Draco la abrió y cogió el objeto. Ella lo observó intrigada desde la cama, estaba tumbada boca abajo apoyando los codos en el colchón y sus manos aguantaban el peso de su cabeza que se inclinaba a un lado con interés. El se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se incorporó para ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Era una caja de ébano de unos diez centímetros, era muy bonita, la tapa estaba decorada con una cenefa plateada, simple pero bella.

- Sabes que te quiero¿verdad? – dijo el con el semblante serio.

- Claro¿Qué te pasa Draco?

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – preguntó ella con temor.

- ¿Me quieres?- volvió a preguntar el.

- No solo te quiero – respondió ella. – Te amo.

- Entonces se mi esposa.

Ella abrió mucho la boca a causa de la impresión, jamás se habría pensado que le haría esa proposición. El se levantó y se arrodillo frente a ella.

- Se que no es el lugar adecuado, ni el momento ni la situación idónea, pero si no lo hago ahora temo que luego sea demasiado tarde. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Emily Janne Davies?.- Entonces abrió la caja y sobre un fondo aterciopelado reposaban dos alianzas de oro blanco.

Emily se llevó las manos a sus labios y unas brillantes lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus carrillos colorados. Draco se asustó un poco al ver que ella lloraba.

- ¿Por – por qué lloras princesa? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Por... por – hipó – Porquesiquierocasarmecontigo. – dijo en una especie de sollozo apresurado, lloraba como una niña pequeña sólo que de felicidad.

- Pero no llores ¡por favor! – suplicó nervioso el rubio.

- ¡Es que no puedo parar¡Buuaaahhh!

Draco comenzó a reírse, le hacia mucha gracia su reacción. Se levantó, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó para consolarla, era una situación bastante surrealista. Al rato ella se calmó.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué me respondes? – preguntó con una sonrisa insegura.

- Sí... ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA! – Y se abrazó fuertemente a el.

Draco suspiró aliviado y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron ella miró con más detenimiento los anillos.

- Draco, esto... te han timado cariño, estos anillos están unidos.

- Claro ¿Nunca has visto unas alianzas mágicas?

- Mmmm... no – respondió con ingenuidad.

- Mira, ahora están enlazadas mediante un encantamiento, coge el anillo. – Emily cogió un anillo y Draco el otro al instante los anillos brillaron con intensidad y se separaron. - ¿Ves? El anillo que tu tienes es el mío y el que yo tengo es el tuyo, han quedado vinculados a nosotros, ahora sólo tu puedes ponerme el anillo y quitármelo, al igual que yo contigo.

- ¿Y eso para que sirve?

- Pues para muchas cosas, principalmente con esta acción sellamos nuestro compromiso con magia, pero también sirve por ejemplo para demostrar que yo soy tu esposo o para evitar que alguien te lo robe, pues sólo yo puede sacártelo.

- ¡Oooh! – ella miró el anillo. – No hay nada escrito cariño...

- Lo se, nosotros debemos grabarlo.

Entonces cada uno sostuvo su varita y formularon un hechizo con lo cual las alianzas quedaron grabadas y solo ellos supieron lo que había escrito en ellas. Pero yo os pondré lo que grabaron.

El grabo en la parte exterior del anillo su flor favorita, los narcisos, y dentro grabo la fecha de esa hermosa mañana _" 25 de Diciembre"_ y _"Te quiero princesa.- D.L.M"_

Ella grabó en la parte exterior unas azucenas para que cuando el mirase el anillo y viese las flores se acordase de ella, y en la parte interior también puso la fecha y _" Te amo.- E.J.D"_

A continuación comenzaron con sus votos.

- Se que vendrán tiempos difíciles, pero también se que juntos lo superaremos todo, juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, que siempre te protegeré, daría mi vida por ti si la tuya corriese peligro, que siempre te amaré, que cuidaré de ti y que intentaré hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestra vida y que pasaré el resto de mi existencia compensándote por todo el bien que me has hecho, pues tu trajiste la luz a mi vida, antes mis días eran grises, sin vida, pero desde que te conocí aquella tarde de otoño todos mis días son soleados y cálidos, fuiste mi amiga cuando todo el mundo se apartaba de mi, fuiste mi confidente en mis noches de angustia, mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles y a pesar de lo que hice y de lo que soy sigues siendo mi amiga, mi confidente, mi apoyo, mi amor anhelado, tu rescataste mi alma, tu me has salvado y por consiguiente mi corazón, mi alma, mi ser y toda mi existencia te pertenece. Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy te desposo en esta hermosa mañanade invierno con el sol y el cielo como testigos de nuestra unión. – Y dicho esto le introdujo el anillo en el dedo anular de su delicada mano, ella notó como el anillo se ajustaba mágicamente a su dedo. Ella miró su anillo y sonrió.

- Apenas tengo palabras para expresar todo el amor que te profeso y tus votos me han dejado sin aliento, pero juro sobre estos anillos tan maravillosos, que te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y aun cuando estos acaben y yo este en otro mundo seguiré amándote desde él, porque me hace feliz el hecho de estar enamorada de ti, y juro cuidarte y mimarte y darte cariño hasta la extenuación porque tu te mereces todo eso y mucho más, porque tu mereces una vida plena y llena de felicidad, de alegría y yo te la voy a dar, prometo hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestra existencia. Se que llegarán tiempos oscuros pero aun sumidos en la mas profunda de las tinieblas sonreiré pues se que con ello te hago feliz, cuando todo sea oscuridad yo sonreiré y te haré sonreír pues tu mereces amor, tu te mereces mi amor. Yo Emily Janne Davies te desposo en este día con el sol y el cielo como únicos testigos de nuestro amor. – Y ella colocó su anillo en el dedo anular del rubio.

Se miraron con inmensa ternura para después besarse con adoración, en el momento que sus labios se tocaron las alianzas volvieron a brillar y ellos notaron una penetrante calidez en sus corazones, ya estaban casados.

- Te mereces mucho más que esto... – dijo el.- Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos desposado como es debido, en un bonito jardín con guirnaldas de flores por doquier, los dos vestidos de blanco, con tus seres queridos... – Ella le besó interrumpiéndole.

- Mi único ser querido se encuentra en esta habitación.- contestó ella - Sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz y créeme que ahora ¡soy la recién casada más feliz del mundo!

Draco sonrió con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

_"Solo me lamento de no haberte conocido desde el primer día que empezaste a ser mujer pues eres mi ángel tierno, mi corazón recompuesto, mi alma dulce, mis caricias bellas, mi camino hacia la felicidad, mi refugio permanente, mi lado bueno, mi escondite perfecto, mi meta soñada, mi mujer amable... así eres tu, mi esposa."_

- ¿Por qué eres tan maravillosa? – exclamo Draco.

- Porque estoy enamorada de ti, tonto.- y se besaron de nuevo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aki por el momento, que les ha parecido? puede q les aya escandalizado lo de la boda y todo eso, pero es algo q tenia pensado desde ace mucho tiempo, y creanme q esto no es el final eh? todavia me keda mucha historia por contar pues a partir d ahora las cosas se pondran bastante dificiles (solo les digo eso) seguro q les ha parecido muy empalagoso pero es q los enamorados son asi de ñoños... jajajaajajja **

**Bueno tanto si les ha gustado como sino m gustaria q me dejasen un RR comunicandome su opinion, me acen muy feliz:)**

**Agradecimientos: A _Klass2008_ y a _Ginnywp_ por sus RR gracias chikas! y tambien gracias a los q leen mi fic aunq no dejen RR, THANKS!**

**Un besote muy fuerte!**

**Lora.D**


	11. Capítulo 11: No olvides mi amor por ti

**Hola! como estan?? espero que bien, siento de veras mucho la tardanza, se que no tengo excusas para haber dejado parado el fic tanto tiempo, pero en mi defensa diré que un cumulo de cirncunstancias han retrasado mi actualización... como saben tenia problemas con el PC que si m dejaba colgada... virus... formateos del PC... al final debido a una subida d tension el disco duro se chamuscó así como lo oyen!! eso se tradujo en que tuve q llevarlo a arreglar y se tiro como un mes en la tienda porq tenian mucho trabajo... luego sumado a q e empezado un modulo superior y apenas he tenido tiempo, pues eso que no tengo perdon!! sorry sorry!! bueno solo agradecerles la paciencia y espero que les guste, no es muy extenso pero es hermoso (eso creo yo) espero que les guste. Lora.D****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: No olvides mi amor por ti.**

14 de Enero.

Emily llamó a la puerta de Draco, un "adelante" sonó a través de la puerta.

- ¡Hola Princesa! – dijo alegremente Draco al ver que era Emily.

Se levantó de la silla de escritorio y fue sonriendo directo a su esposa, pero ella le miraba de forma sombría.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Princesa? – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano.

- No es nada...- dijo intentando no parecer preocupada.- ¿Te he interrumpido?

- Para nada, la rutina de todas las mañanas. – dio un golpecito con su varita a su alianza de casados y esta se volvió invisible.

- Es una lata... y una pena...- respondió ella con una sonrisa resignada.

- Lo se... pero es la única manera de ocultarla y evitar que nos descubran. – enroscó sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. – Un pequeño sacrificio, insignificante comparado con la felicidad que me produce tenerte cerca...- jugó con su nariz y le dio un travieso beso.- ¿No te parece?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

- Y ahora en serio¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo el rubio con el semblante serio.

- Pues... – ella dudó, lo miró a los ojos y apartó la mirada enseguida, sus ojos azules eran demasiado penetrantes y tenía la certeza que sus pupilas podían ver a través de ella, que podían observar su alma.

- Vamos siéntate. – dijo Draco.- Cuéntame lo que te preocupa cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Pues... veras...

- Venga, vas a conseguir que me preocupe.- dijo mientras le retiraba hacia atrás un mechón violeta.

- Bueno, pues... verás esta mañana hemos tenido una reunión.

- Que extraño, nadie me ha avisado. – dijo atónito.

- Lo se, la reunión era secreta, solamente para integrantes de la partida de tu tía Bellatrix.

- Continua.- dijo el con las mandíbulas apretadas intuyendo que algo no andaba bien.

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Emily y con el rostro contraído y la voz quebrada dijo.

- No quiero irme... ¡No quiero dejarte!

- ¿Qué dices¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto Draco incrédulo.

- ¡Me voy Draco¡¡ME VOY!!

- ¿Cómo que te vas? Vamos tranquilízate y cuéntamelo todo.- dijo el intentando parecer sereno aunque en realidad estaba muy confuso.

Ella se aferró al pecho de su esposo y lloró durante un rato, Draco no sabía que hacer, no lograba darle sentido a sus palabras, así que se limitó a consolarla y esperó con amargura la noticia que se avecinaba.

Al cabo de un rato que para él fue eterno ella se serenó un poco y hablo entrecortadamente.

- Hemos tenido una reunión... tenemos una misión muy importante...

- ¿Y? – preguntó el rubio.

- Y... partimos dentro de una par de horas...

- Bueno... no es par tanto, ya hemos tenido otras misiones anteriormente.

- Me voy por tiempo indefinido...

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y una expresión de incredulidad se manifestó en su rostro.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Qué quieres decir con indefinidamente?

- Que es muy posible que no volvamos a vernos...- dijo ella afligida.

- Vamos¡vamos! No seas tan pesimista.- respondió el rubio pensando que se trataba de una broma o algo parecido.

- ¡¿No lo entiendes!? – dijo ella sin poder dar crédito a su reacción.- ¡Me voy Draco¡Me voy lejos de esta casa¡Nuestro cuartel ya no es esta casa y es posible que nunca vuelva a pisar este suelo! No nos han dicho a donde vamos... sólo que nos dirigiremos al norte y que nos estableceremos en otro cuartel...

- Pe – pero... – articuló Draco.

- Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor Draco, lo sabes, la balanza está muy igualada, y hacen falta refuerzos en el norte... es posible... es posible que esta sea mi última misión...- Y las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar de sus ojos.

- ¡No digas eso¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso! – dijo Draco negando con la cabeza furiosamente. – No... ni pensarlo... saldremos de esta, ya lo veras...

- ¡Pero Draco¡Me separan de ti¡Nos separan!

- ¡De eso ni hablar! Puede que te manden lejos, pero no nos separaran, no ahora que por fin he hallado la felicidad¡la verdadera felicidad! Creía que no existía que solo eran cuentos de sentimentalistas, pero me equivocaba... me equivocaba...- dijo finalmente casi en un susurro.

- Cariño...- ella alzó el rostro de Draco y vio algo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en el, lágrimas, lágrimas cristalinas bañaban su rostro, tenía los ojos apretados como intentando retenerlas, pero era inevitable. El dolor que sentía era tan intenso, que le pareció que una parte de su ser acababa de morir en ese instante.

Ella temblaba de arriba abajo, pero pensó que ahora, en ese instante le tocaba ser la fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, hasta el momento el siempre había sido el fuerte, el era quien la consolaba cuando tenia una mal día, o cuando el peso de la responsabilidad la oprimía, cuando se sentía derrumbada a causa del fracaso de algunas de las informaciones que pasaba a la "Orden" el la abrazaba con fuerza e impedía que cayese en la desesperación. Por eso ahora tenía que ser fuerte, porque lo había derrumbado tanto con sus noticias, que sentía que tenía parte de la culpa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y contuvo su llanto aunque no sus lágrimas.

- Tu lo has dicho... saldremos de esta... te lo prometo... te lo prometo...- dijo ella. – Cuando te sientas solo y triste no olvides que te quiero con todo mi ser... no olvides mi amor por ti... no lo olvides nunca...

Draco levantó el rostro y la miró fijamente, tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojos como él, ella sonrió sinceramente al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. El limpió su rostro tiernamente y la besó con desesperación, jamás pensó que un beso suyo pudiera ser tan doloroso. La rodeó con los brazos y se dejaron llevar por el momento...

_Besaría cada milímetro de tu piel, te abrazaría hasta fundirme con cada centímetro de tu cuerpo...me deleitaría con la luz que desprende tu sonrisa angelical...permitiría que tus ojos ardientes penetrasen en lo más profundo de mi alma para atraerla hacia ti y fundirla con la tuya... querría que la bondad de tu alma contagiase a la mía..._

* * *

Emily se incorporó de la cama con bastante parsimonia dispuesta a vestirse. Draco sujetó con delicadeza su mano evitando que ella se levantase. 

_Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor (George Eliot)_

- ¿Es necesario que vayas?- pregunto el rubio con un desagradable nudo en la garganta.

- Sabes que si... – dijo mientras se abrochaba sus vaqueros de pitillo.

- ¿Y no puedes negarte?

- Sabes perfectamente que eso me pondría en peligro... debo obedecer órdenes...

- Sí... tienes razón, lo siento, ahora mismo no pienso con mucha claridad...

Ella terminó de colocarse el jersey "oversize" XXL negro, y se arrodilló encima de la cama enfrente de Draco, lo miró tiernamente y le besó.

- Esto no es una despedida.- dijo ella en un susurro.

- Pues parece justamente eso...- respondió él.

- Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos, ya sufrimos una separación antes y salimos adelante.

- Pero esta vez es distinto...

- Pero no mis sentimientos... sigo amándote igual que el primer día, eso no ha cambiado y no va a cambiar nunca.

Draco sonrió halagado.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

- Por entrar en mi vida.

- Gracias a ti por esa sonrisa, me inspira valor y fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- Considérate afortunada, eres la única persona a la que sonrió de esta manera.

Emily rió a carcajadas y mientras lo hacia las lágrimas se le saltaron. Ella no quería que Draco la viese llorar de nuevo porque entonces el también lo haría, y no quería causarle esa tristeza, así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba se agarró al cuello del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza. En ese instante deseó con fuerza que el tiempo se detuviese.

_Tu amor hace que mi alma salga de su escondite, gracias Princesa._

* * *

5 minutos... cinco minutos para que ella partiese hacia un destino incierto, cinco minutos para que el observase esos ojos esmeralda por última vez, cinco minutos para memorizar cada milímetro del rostro del otro, cinco minutos para despedirse con el alma, cuatro minutos para ver como la persona que le ha dado sentido a tu vida desaparezca, tres minutos para dejar atrás al amor de tu vida, dos minutos para que la calidez de tu cuerpo desaparezca, un minuto para dejar de sentir y convertirse en una maquina de dolor... la eternidad para llorar su ausencia... 

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que es triste pero es irremediable... espero actualizar antes la proxima vez, gracias por los RR que me han mandado y ya saben si kieren dejar alguna opinion mandenme un RR ME ENCANTAN LOS RR !!!! jajajajaj**

**Agradecimientos:**

**- Mish1**

**- X0X (Chii- autumn o Kitty Valo para quien no caiga en quien es ;p )**

**- Klass2008**

**- Alex de Malfoy (Bienvenida a mi fic) :D**


End file.
